Loup-Garou
by Maria-sama66
Summary: Un grupo de ukes que tienen sus vidas echas,cada dia se les hacia difícil mantenerla como de costrumbre y tranquila sin poder mostrar su verdadera naturaleza ante el mundo humano,una que ni sus actuales parejas imaginaban a pesar de que se muestran muy preocupado por la actitud tan extraña que han mostrar sus amores en los últimos días.
1. Prologo

**_AN:_**_ (Esta es mi tercer y nueva historia espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Este Fic es un Crossover,esta reliazionado con distintos personajes que no me pertenecen…solo la historia me pertenece)_

* * *

_Un grupo de ukes que tienen sus vidas echas,cada dia se les hacia difícil mantenerla como de costrumbre y tranquila sin poder mostrar su verdadera naturaleza ante el mundo humano,una que ni sus actuales parejas imaginaban a pesar de que se muestran muy preocupado por la actitud tan extraña que han mostrar sus amores en los últimos días._

_Misaki,Shinobu,Shuichi,Hiroki,Onodera,Chiaki y Kisa._

_Este pequeño grupo tiene un secreto que han mantenido oculto a lo largo de 5 años,secreto que tendrán que rebelar a sus semes ante el sorpresivo ataque de unos **Nosferatus**._

_Se verán forzados a involucrar a su parejas en un mundo donde la magia reina y que nunca creyeron que existía que únicamente pasaba en los cuentos de hadas y las historias de án a seres de un poderoso clan que poseen una belleza y fuerza inimaginable,**Hombres-Bestia** conocidos como **Loup-Garou**._

**_"Un terrible asesinato puede convertir el corazón de un persona bondadosa a uno lleno de rencor y oscuridad, con el único propósito de vengarse de aquello que le fue arrebatado, lastimando de todas las formas posibles al único ser que por nacer con el rostro de su antiguo amor le brinda todo su amor y cariño incondisional sin importar nada"_**

**_Una historia donde el amor será la única defensa que tendrán, para enfrentarse y vencer toda la maldad que los a asechado por mucho tiempo al costo de vidas inocentes que no tenían culpa de nada solo de habersido alcanzados por la mala suerte._**

* * *

**~*~Prologo~*~**

12:00 pm.

En esa noche se mostrando en lo alto una enorme la luna llena con sus fuertes rayos de luz, las calles de japόn se encontraban solas sin ninguna alma rondando por ahí,siendo únicamente iluminadas por los postes de luz.

Las ventiscas del viento agitaban con fuerza las ramos de los arboles,provocando que las ojas salieran volando.

Justo en ese momento en lo mas alejado de la ciduad en el bosque un ciervo bebía de un pequeño arroyo,el bosque en otra ocasión se mostrario tranquilo,pero esa no era una de esas ciscunstancias mientras indefenso animal seguía bebiendo agua,no se imaginaba que de entre la oscuridad ahí oculto en los arbustos y arboles se vislumbraban 7 pares de ojos brillantes que con los rayos de luna adquirían un color amarillo,con la noche a su favor y sin quitar la vista de su presa,una de las sombras gracias a la oscuridad se movia con cautela y silencio.

De pronto un devil ruido alerto al ciervo que dejo de tomar agua,alzando sus orejas mirando a diferentes direcciones, hasta que justo al frente al otro lado del arroyo logro ver unos ojos brillantes y el aliento que expulsaba el depredador al respirar.

Sintiendo el peligro el asustado animal inmediatamente salió huyendo en sentido contrario chapoteando con fuerza al correr por el agua,internándose en los arbustos.

Al ver que su presa huia,las sombras salieron de su escondite en presecucion del ciervo emitiendo feroces gruñidos.

El ciervo corria velozmente por el bosque lo mas rápido que podía tratando de escapar de la muerte que lo asechaba,escuchaba como las ramas se rompían por las fuertes pisadas,sabia que se acercaban rapidamente y sin darse cuenta una de las enorme sombras ya lo tenia en la mira saltando al instante sobre el indefenso animal, ambos rodaron bruscamente sobre la tierra golpeándose sobre una gran roca.

El ciervo algo aturdido por el golpe repidamente se levanto saliendo huyendo de nuevo de su atacante.

Sin importar que el animal estuviera cansado y con sus patas deviles,siguió corriendo justamente diviso uno tronco caído,aumentando la velocidad se preparaba para saltar y justo cuando realizo el de esas sombras salió de la nada atrapándolo con sus enormes garras y sujetando su cuello con sus fuertes mandivulas,el pobre animal imitia chillidos rogando por ayuda que jamás llegaría,artandose de los berridos del ciervo la enorma sombra de un solo movimiento le rompió el cuello callando asi los chillidos del animal para siempre.

Dejando caer el cuerpo del ciervo espero a que sus compañeros llegaran,en ese entonces se escucho barias pisadas avisando que resto del grupo se acercaba, de entre los arbustos la manada descubriendo el cadáver del ciervo ahí tirado y sin perder tiempo comenzaron a devorar la carne emitiendo gruñidos.

La única sombra que logro capturar a la presa se mantenía apartada en espera, permitiéndole al resto satisfacerse de las entrañas del ciervo hasta que estuvieran satisfechos.

Saliendo de la oscuridad la enorme sombra se dejo iluminar por los rayos de la luna,rebelando a un gran lobo color castaño caminando en 2 patas, lavantando su enorme cabeza de lobo al cielo, miraba la luna llena intensificando mas el brillo amarillo de sus ojos.

Acercándose a un tronco se paro sobre el y cerrando sus filosas garras aullo con fuerza.


	2. Discusión

**~*~Discusión~*~ **

En un lujuso departamento de japon.

Un peliplateado con el ceño fruncido iva para la habitación de cierto ojiverde.

Llamo a la puerta.

-Misaki,habre tengo que hablar contigo!-dijo Akihiko.

Sin obtener respuesta, entro al cuarto y efectivamente ahí estaba su amada pareja acostado en la cama con unos audífonos puestos posiblemente escuchando música,a hacercandose hasta donde estaba el adolecente asi nomas le quito los audífonos.

-Usagi-san,eso no era necesario!-dijo Misaki serio.

-Tenemos que hablar,Misaki-

Por la forma en que lo dijo, el castaño sabia que el ojivioleta estaba enojado.

-Asi…y sobre que tenemos que hablar según tu!?-dijo Misaki altanero tomando una revista.

Akihiko no se mostro sorprendido por la actitud de su uke,es mas esperaba ese tipo de reacción por parte suya como siempre hacido asi duranto los últimos días.

-¿Misaki,hasta cuando vaz a seguir asi?-

-Asi,como?-

-No te hagas el tonto,sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando!-

-Pues no…francamente nose de lo que me estas hablando Usagi-san-

El peliplateado respiro profundamente cruzando los brazos.

-Misaki,tu sabes que te quiero mucho…-

-¡Hai!-

-Y que te amo por sobre todas las cosas…-

-Aja!-

El pelicastaño dejo la revista para mirar seriamente a su pareja,algo le decía que de esa platica nada saldría bien.

-Pero esto ya es suficiente,¡no puedes seguir asi!-dijo Akihiko de forma dura.

El ojiverde se levanto de la cama, mirando de forma desafiante al de cabellos plateados,en cambio akihiko ahora si se mostro de lo mas sorprendido, jamás imagino que su amante pudiera mirarlo de esa forma como si quisiera golpearlo.

-¿Asi,como?…Usagi-san-pregunto Misaki con burla pero serio.

El ojivioleta harto de que el menor siguiera jugando con el de esa forma, decidió ir directo al grano.

-YA BASTA MISAKI,DEJA DE COMPORTARTE DE ESA MANERA!…-grito akihiko perdiendo los estribos.

El castaño no se inmuto para nada por la reacción del mayor,en todo ese momento se mostro serio y aburrido.

-Sigo sin entender ni una palabra de lo que dices,Usagi-san!-dijo Misaki tomando una actitud inocente.

Ahora mucho mas enojado,Akihiko tomo del brazo al ojiverde.

-Misaki,que es lo que esta pasando contigo!-exclamo el escritor-…tu no eres asi,hace días que estas muy raro ya no eres amable ni cariñoso ,ahora te haz vuelto muy arisco y gruñon!-

Misaki se solto bruscamente mirando retadoramente al mayor.

-En primera,no vuelvas a tratarme de esa forma oiste…-

El escritor se congelo ante la manera de responder del universitario.

-Y en segunda tu no eres nadie para decirme como tengo que comportarme,cada quien es como es esta claro?!-

-¡COMO QUE NO SOY NADIE,SOY TU NOVIO!-

-ESO LO SE PERFECTAMENTE…pero eso no te da el derecho de entrometerte en mis asuntos!-El menor tenia dibujada en la cara la furia que sentía y apretaba fuertemente la mandibula.

En cambio peliplateado se tomo los cabellos con decesperacion,no entendía que fue lo que paso para que su amado Misaki cambiara de un dia para otro.

-Misaki,todo lo referente a ti me importa y por esa razón quiero que medigas que es lo que te pasa!-

-¡Ami, no me pasa nada de nada!-

-Misaki por favor no me mientas,no creas que no se que haz estado faltando a la escuela en estos días…-

-Y ESO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA!-gruño Misaki entre dientes.

-CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA…-dijo Akihiko también enfadado-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTES DESCUIDANDO TUS ESTUDIOS,TU ME HABIAS DICHO QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD HABIA SUFRIDO UN TIPO DE ACCIDENTE Y QUE POR ESA RAZON LAS CLASES SE CANCELARON!...-

El ojiverde se mordía las uñas decesperadamenten,con cada palabra que decía el mayor su cuerpo sufria de pequeños temblores pero no de miedo si no de toda la ira que lo recorría.

-Y hace 3 dias el director llamo para saber si estabas enfermo…oh si era por otra causa que pudiera justificar tus faltas a la escuela!-

Misaki ya ni lo escuchaba solo apretaba con fuerza su mandibula y los puños.

-Misaki,amor contestame ¿por que me mentiste de esa forma?-

-¡PIENSA LO QUE SE TE DE TU JODIDA GANA!-rugio Misaki apartando con brusquedad al escritor de la puerta arrojándolo sobre la cama.

-MISAKI, ESPERA!-demando Akihiko al ver a su niño huir.

El pelicastaño sin tomar las escaleras, salto del segundo piso justo enfrente de la puerta de la casa.

-MISAKI,ESPERA AHÍ A DONDE VAZ?!-grito Akihiko decesperado al ver que su pareja se iva.

-YA DEJAME EN PAZ,IDIOTA!-

Fue lo ultimo que el menor dijo acompañándolo un brutal portazo.

Impactado por las duras palabras,Akihiko bajo lentamente las escaleras definitivamente el sabia que algo muy grave estaba pasando desde hace días,su amado Misaki se había estado comportando asi y no entendía el por que de un dia para otro, todo cambio asi de golpe,su niño ya dejo de ser cariñoso para volverse un adolescente rebelde y completamente descontrolado.

Setandose en el sillón.

El ojivioleta saco un cigarro ensendiendolo al instante, necesitaba relajarse era lógico que estuviera tenso si su sexy novio no le a permitido tocarlo para nada.

-Acaso será que…tiene a alguien mas-dijo Akihiko con angustia-…no, no puede ser y si asi fuera ya se habría ido hace mucho…no algo mas esta sucediendo,algo que Misaki no me quiere decir…-

Levantándose del sillón, Akihiko empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por el departamento.

-Sea lo que sea tarde o temprano lo sabre…todo se lo dejo al tiempo aunque me cueste trabajo a aceptarlo-

El de cabellos plateados no se imaginaba la gran sorpresa que se llevaría, y mucho menos lo que vivirá cuando lo sepa.


	3. ¿Por que Te Portas Asi?

**~*¿Por que Te Portas Asi?*~**

En otra parte de la ciudad

En el hospital.

Un pelinegro de ojos azules se encontraba en el baño echándose agua a la cara,en sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación que sentía,desde hace unos días su Hiro-san se comportaba de una forma muy rara ahora era mucho mas violente y griton que antes y su estado de humor empeoro mas de lo normal y para acabarla de amolar el pelicastaño a faltado varios días a la universidad y nisiquiera han tenido nada de nada en los últimos días,acaso será que por fin se canzo de el.

Definitivamente algo estaba pasando con su pareja,por que de lo contrario Miyagi-sensei no habría llamado preguntando si estaba enfermo o si tuvo algun problema, ya que el se estaba encargando de todo el trabajo que dejo tirado en la universidad, sin mencionar que le pidieron que por el momento sustituyera a su Hiro-san para dar las clases que a el le correspondían.

-Kami-sama,que debo a hacer…-dijo Nowaki viéndose al espejo-si Hiro-san sigue asi con esa actitud lo mas probable es que lo despidan del trabajo-

el pelinegro se sentía inútil ante esa situación,y la fuerte pelea que tuvo con su pareja en la mañana lo tenia muy decaído y todo solo por que quería saber que era lo que le pasaba, para que asi ambos le buscaran una solución y eso de nada sirvió solo que el ojimiel terminara yéndose de la casa sin decirle a donde iva.

El ojiazul se paso la mano por el cabello, recordando como fue la discusión con el mayor.

_**Flash black:**_

_**-¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!-**_

_**-Pero Hiro-san,comprende que me preocupo por ti…-**_

_**Hiroki desvio la mirada enojado.**_

_**Nowaki se hacerco intentando tomarle la mano, resiviendo un manotazo por parte del profesor.**_

_**-Mira, Nowaki el echo de que seas mi novio…no te da el maldito derecho de meterte en los asunto de los adultos y menos cuando no te conciernen!-**_

_**-Pero…Hiro-san,yo…-**_

_**-TU NADA!,yo no te pedi que te metieras en mis asuntos…-dijo el pelicastaño con dureza-lo que haga o deje de hacer no es problema tuyo yo sabre lo que hago-**_

_**-Por que?...-**_

_**-Eh?-**_

_**-Por que…por que…POR QUE TE POR TAS ASI? CONMIGO HIRO-SAN,NO ENTIENDES QUE YO ME PREOCUPO POR TI,TU LO ERES TODO PARA MI!-grito Nowaki derramando lagrimas.**_

_**sin poder controlarse el pelicastaño abofeteo con fuerza a su seme.**_

_**-Y TU NO ENTIENDES QUE NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!,YO NO TE PEDI QUE TE INVOLUCRAS EN ESTO CUANDO ES ASUNTO MIO,MOCOSO!-**_

_**-HIRO-SAN,ESPERA!-**_

_**El ojiazul vio como su uke salía de la casa azotando la puerta.**_

_**Fin del flash black.**_

Nowaki se toco la parte izquierda de su cara,vaya que el golpe que su pareja le dio fue muy fuerte,jamás había pensado que tuviera tal fuerza al menos no que el recordara.

Levantándose un poco la manga de su bata, vio en su reloj que eran ya las 6:30 pm.

-Solo espero que Hiro-san ya haya regresado a casa…tal vez ya este mas clamado y podamos con tranquilidad!-

El pelinegro no se imaginaba que eso que pretendía a hacer estaba muy lejos de cumplirse,y que cuando pusiera un pie en casa no habría nadie que lo resiva dando inicio a una angustia que jamás imagino que sentiría en toda su vida.

* * *

**Agradezco a kayriu por su Review,me da animos para continuar! n_n**


	4. Rebelde – Parte 1

**~*Rebelde – Parte 1*~**

07:19 pm.

Justo en otro lugar de japon.

En un departamente se llavaba acabo una discusión.

- DEJA DE METERTE EN MIS ASUNTOS,VIEJO!-

-PUES FIJATE QUE NO SHINOBU-CHIN,ME METO POR QUE ME PREOCUPAS-

-¡Y QUIEN TE LO PIDIO!-

El departamente del profesor de literatura se lleno de gritos y reclamos,solo por que su pareja se la a dado por faltar a la escuela y a hacer lo que se le de en gana.

Por otro lado al pequeño pelirubio poco le importaba lo que pensaran de el,pero lo que mas le reventaba era que Miyagi viniera a reclamarle únicamente por algo sin importancia.

-Shinobu-chin…hasta cuando seguiras comportándote de esta forma tan irresponsable?!-dijo el mayor serio.

-¡QUE TE IMPORTA!-rugio Shinobu con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Miyagi arto de que el menor le contestara asi lo tomo del brazo.

-YA BASTA SHINOBU,ya me canse de que me estes respondiendo de esa manera,entendiste!-

-SUELTAME!-

-No lo voy a hacer…aver dime por que razón haz estado faltando a clases,el director me a estado preguntando por ti y tuve que invetarle que no te sentías muy bien…-

-YO NO TE PEDI QUE MINTIERAS POR MI!-

-PUES DE VERIAS A AGRADECERMELO!…y tampoco creas que no e notado que hace días te portas de una forma muy extraña-

-No es asunto tuyo!-dijo Shinobu susurrando desviando la mirada soltándose del agarre de Miyagi.

-Shinobu…que es lo que esta pasando,hace días que estas raro…-

El ojigris le dio la espalda.

-Faltas a la universidad,no haces tus deberes,te sales sin decir a donde vaz y regresas de madrugada…-

El universitario se sobresalto ante eso ultimo.

-Si,se que regresas hasta altas horas de la noche,como también se que en algunas ocasiones también sales a escondidas…-

El pequeño uke apretó fuertemente los puños.

-Shinobu-chin…ya han pasado muchos días ya nisiquiera lo hacemos y las veces que e intentado tocarte me rechazas y terminamos discutiendo!-

La forma en la que el ojiazul dijo esas palabras,se persivia la tristesa en ellas.

-¡Tu no entiendes nada!-

-Y como voy a entenderlo,si nisiquiera me explicas que es lo que pasa-

-No es problema tuyo-

-OTRA VEZ CON LA MISMA CANTALETE,YA BASTA SHINOBU DIME ACASO TE ESTAS REVOLCANDO CON OTRO ES ESO?!-

Lleno de rabia el pelirubio le lanzo un fuerto puñetazo provocando que el seme cayera al piso.

-IDIOTA,JAMAS EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A DECIR ALGO ASI…ME OISTE!-

Con la vista nublada pero de furia.

Shinobu rápidamente corrió a la puerta, derribándola de una patada salió huyendo de ahí.

Aun en el suelo, Miyagi logro ponerse de pie, cuando ya su novio se había ido,se paso la mano por la boca descubriendo que de esta le salía algo de sangre,jamás imagino que su niño tuviera semejante fuerza pero lo que mas le impacto era que le haya levantado la mano y se atreviera a golpearlo de esa forma.

Sintiéndose dolido se encamino a la puerta de entrada, viendo que la puerta se encontraba tirada,aunque quería que todo fuese una mentira o que fuera un sueño devia a aceptar que su adorable uke ya no era el mismo de antes y solo que quedaba esperar a que este regresara a casa para poder arreglar las cosas de forma calmada.

Miyagi no sabria que esa noche tendría que quedarse esperando un buen rato a la espera de su amado que no regresaría esa noche.

* * *

**Como siempre agradezco a kayriu por sus comentarios! n_n**


	5. Rebelde – Parte 2

**_Doy gracias a:_ kayriu _por sus reviews,no sabes cuanto me animas para continuar!_**

**_pobres de todos los semes,verdad estan sufriendo mucho por sus adorados novios!_**

* * *

**~*Rebelde – Parte 2*~**

8:00 pm.

En la Editorial Marukawa.

En el Departamento de Doncellas.

-COMO ESTA ESO,QUE DEJARAN DE VENIR?!-gritaba eufórico Takano.

Enfrente suyo se encontraba Onodera Ritsu y Kisa Shouta ambos lo miraban inexpresivos,mas por parte del ojiverde.

Todos los demás editores dejaron a hacer lo que a hacían,precensiando la fuerte discusión que se llevaba acabo.

-Aver,aver,aver…Onodera acaso me quieren tomar por un idiota?!-

-No es eso Takano-san!…y Kisa-san y yo hablamos muy enserio cuando dijimos que ya no vendremos mas!-

El pelinegro miraba a su pareja como si hubiera perdido la razón e incapaz de creer que hablara enserio.

-Onodera,Kisa…escuchen bien ya me tienen hasta a aquí-dijo Takano tocándose la frente.

Los ukes se mantenían serios y callados, algo muy inusual en ellos.

-Takano-san,diga lo que diga Ricchan y yo ya tomamos la decisión!-declaro Kisa que se había mantenida callado hasta ahora.

Hatori y Mino veian a sus compañeros sin poder creer lo frescos que se mantenían ante la situación que se encontraban.

En cambio Takano parecía que iva a explotar en cualquier momento,no podía creer la desfachatez y el descaro que esos 2 tenian para venir y salir con esa mierda.

-Y entonces que!, piensan irse asi nomas, ¿dejaran tirado el trabajo por que les dio la gana?-

-Hai!-dijeron ambos ukes aburridos.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

P-OR SI NO LO SABEN PAR DE INCONSIENTES,NOSOTROS NOS HEMOS HECHO CARGO DE SUS MANUSCRITOS QUE LES CORRESPONDEN A USTEDES!...-

-¡¿Y eso que?!-pregunto Ritsu con descaro.

-Y ESO QUE?!...pe…mira Onodera…-el ojimarron tomo del brazo el pelicastaño-ya me tienes harto con tu actitud irresponsable hace días que faltas a la Editorial,no haces tu trabajo al igual que Shouta y es mas hasta ya nisiquiera te pasas por tu casa…-

-Suéltame!-dijo Ritsu soltándose de un tiron del agarre de su seme.

Ambos se miraron con furia.

-Saben algo, desde hace un tiempo e querido preguntárselos!...-

-Que cosa?-pregunto Kisa.

En eso llego un pelicastaño de ojos del mismo color.

-Kisa-san,por fin te encuentro!-

-Yukina…q-que,que estas haciendo aquí?-

El pelinegro se sorprendió en grande al ver que su novio, al que no ha visto desde antier que estuviera allí en la Editorial.

-Vine a buscarte Kisa-san…me haz tenido muy preocupado, por que no haz ido a casa?-

-Y-yo,e-este!-

El ojimarron no sabia que contestarle a su pareja, y menos desde aquella pelea que tuvieron.

-Jump!,por lo visto Kisa también tu novio a notado tu extraño comportamiento…-

-No te metas en esto Takano,no es asunto tuyo-el pequeño pelinegro miro serio a su superior.

-Sabes algo,ya que tu novio esta aquí hara esta pregunta…-

Yukina no entendía lo que pasaba y obto por no inmiscuirse.

-Dime algo Shouta…tu y Onodera están saliendo verdad?-

El pelinegro se congelo ante esa aclaración.

Mientras que su joven pareja sentía que el alma se le salía.

-Yo…-

Pero antes de que ojimarron dijera algo se escucho un fuerte golpe.

Takano se encontraba en el suelo en poco alejado.

Hatoria y Mino se levantaron ante lo ocurrido.

En el departamente se creo un silencio absoluto.

Takano un tanto aturdido por el golpe,escupió sobre su mano viendo con horror uno de sus dientes cubierto de sangre,el pelinegro se giro al ver a su novio ahí parado enfrento suyo con una expresión de furia que jamás creyo ver en su uke.

Onodera apretaba con fuerza la mandibula, como de igual manera lo hacia con sus puños,el castaño miraba con un odio inmenso a su pareja parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría sobre el.

-Espera Ricchan,calmate no cometas una estupides…y menos aquí!-dijo Shouta preocupado sujetándole el hombro al ojiverde.

Los demás no sabían que a hacer,cada vez la situación tomaba un rumbo muy negro.

-¿Que esta pasando a aquí?!-

-Genial…solo esto nos faltaba-dijo Shouta con fastidio.

Yokozawa hizo acto de presencia al ver todo ese relajo,paseo su mirada azulina hasta detenerse en la pequeña figura de cierto castaño que tanto odiaba.

-Vaya!…por lo visto el niño de papi al fin se digno a venir al trabajo!-dijo el pelinegro con ironia.

-Yokazawa-san,por favor!…ahora no es el momento-dijo Hatori ayudando a Takano a levantarse junto con Mino.

El Oso gruñon se fijo en el golpe que el de ojos marrones tenia.

-¿Que fue lo que paso aquí?-

Nadie se atrevió a contestar.

En eso el ojiazul noto que Onodera esta ahí frente a Takano, y por su mente dedujo que la razón por la que "SU" ex-amante estuviera en ese estado fue por causa de ese idiota.

-Todo esto es tu culpa,¿verdad?...-pregunto Yokozawa molesto aproximándose al pelicastaño.

-¡Yokozawa-san, e-espere!-dijo Kisa tratando de detenerlo.

-Lo sabia!, tu solo causas molestias por que me…-

El pelinegro no acabo de a hablar al sentir una fuerte patada.

El resto de editores quedaron en shock, al ver como el Oso gruñon se estampaba bruscamente contra la pared.

-YOKOZAWA!-grito Takano preocupado.

El ojiazul tendido en el piso se tocaba el estomago justamente donde resivio el golpe,con la mano se cubria la boca mientras que al toser le salía sangre.

-Tsk…ustedes los mortales si que son un fastidio-dijo Ritsu gruñendo.

-ONODERA!,QUE RAYOS TE PASA TU NO ERES ASI!-exclamo Takano decesperado al no comprender la actitud de su adorable uke.

El ojiverde se giro a verlo.

Mas el pelinegro se quedo helado, al ver la mirada tétrica y esa sonrisa de burla que el menor tenia en el rostro.

-Lo que me pase,Takano-san no es problema suyo!-

-Que dices?!-

El editor en jefe miro profundamente a su amado con asombro,jamás imagino que su Ritsu le dijera esas palabras nunca en la vida.

-Ricchan,mejor vámonos!-

El pelicastaño volteo a ver a Kisa y sin rechistar salió corriendo, seguido del de cabellos negros, tomando juntos las escaleras en lugar del ascensor.

En cuanto los 2 se marcharon,Yokozawa era levantado por Yukina y Hatoria, el pelinegro tenia en el rostro una expresión de dolor mientras aun se tocaba con fuerza el estomago.

-Por lo menos ustedes…Takano-san y Yukina-san no son los únicos que tienen problemas con sus parejas!-dijo Hatori.

-Asi que también es tu caso,Hatori?!-pregunto Takano comprensivo.

-Hai!...al igual que ustedes tuve una pelea con Chiaki,por que no a echo su trabajo y cuando fui a su casa termine peleándome con el…y al dia siguiente fui a disculparme pero no estaba y es la hora que no se en donde esta!-

-¡Ya veo!-

-Y usted Yukina-san cual es su historia?-pregunto Hatoria volteando a ver al pelicastaño.

-Onegai…solo díganme Yukina,sin el "San" que no soy tan mayor apenas tengo 21…-

Los presentes tenían los ojos bien abiertos, su compañero Shouta les había dicho que su pareja era joven pero no que era todavía un niño.

-Y sobre lo otro…hai!...Kisa-san también se a comportado de una manera muy fría conmigo, admito que yo también tuve algo de culpa y mas por haberme dejado llevar por el coraje…y terminar peleándome con el!-el castaño hablo con mucha tristesa.

-Pues no se ustedes, pero yo no puedo estar tranquilo…-dijo Takano Serio.

Los castaños miraron extrañados al ojimarron.

-¡Algo me dice que esos 2 se traen algo…por que siempre se la pasan juntos,Onodera y Kisa nunca eran asi al terminar el trabajo cada uno se iva por su lado!-

-Takano-san,tal vez esto solo sea algo pasajero y no deberíamos darle mucha importancia!-declaro Hatori aunque por dentro no estuviera del todo convencido.

-No lo se,Hatori…de veras no lo se!-

Takano siguió lamentándose por su el amor de su vida y no era para menos, si el susodicho se portaba con el de una manera distante y fría,Onodera dejo de ser a aquel inocente cascarrabias que siempre le gritaba cada vez que intentaba besarlo, ahora ya no era igual ya no le permitia tocarlo nisiquiera le volteaba a ver y cada vez que le pedia que salieran se negaba.

La verdad el pelinegro empezaba a creer que tal vez su Ritsu y Shouta tuvieran algo a sus espaldas de sus parejas.

08:30 pm.

En el parque de japon.

En pelirrubio de ojos ambar con el ceño fruncido se encontraba sentado en una banca,fumandose un cigarro.

A lo lejos veía como la silueta de cierto pelirrosa se alejaba corriendo desapareciendo entre los arboles.

-Tsk…maldición,solo esto me faltaba tener una pelea con ese mocoso!-dijo Yuki frustrado tocándose el cabello.

-Y para colmo,me deja con la palabra en la boca…de veras que no tiene vergüenza,si el se a estado portando como un rebelde que hace lo que le da la su maldita gana…pero ya vera cuando regresa a casa esto no se quedara a asi!-

Era una verdadera lastima que ninguno de los semes verían a sus parejas en un buen tiempo,por primera vez sabrían lo que es la angustia y preocupación de verdad,pero esto solo seria el comienza a una vida que ellos jamás pensaron que tendrían.

* * *

**_Lamento la poca participacion de la pareja de Gravitation,pero es que como apenas voy viendo el anime estoy en proceso de ver como es Yuki y Shuichi!,asi que no se disgusten la verdad es que yo queria incluir en mi historia a esos personajes asi que por esa razon,empeza a ver el anime..._**

**_y les aviso que tardare en actualizar el sig. capy tengo que continuarle a otro de mis fics Mi Amanecer,Mi Inframundo los invito a leer esta gran historia._**

**_Hasta la proxima!_**


	6. Angustia

**~*Angustia*~**

3 dias después.

Usami sentía que el alma se le partia en 2,en esos pocos días se le a hacían una eternidad y un absoluto infierno,su amado Misaki no ha a regresado a casa provocándole un angustia horrible.

-Y si le paso algo?...-dijo el peliplateado-…y si por fin Haruhiko logro a apartarlo de mi lado?!-

El escritor se golpeaba la cabeza, tratando de sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

Y no era el único que se encontraba con esa preocupación,en la universidad cuando fue a buscarlo se encontró con el novio de Hiroki que se llamaba Nowaki si mal no recuerda y no estaba solo también estaba allí el profesor Miyagi,por lo visto ambos estaban muy preocupados por sus novios y era toda una casualidad que precisamente sus adorados ukes estén desaparecidos exactamente al mismo tiempo durante 3 dias.

Akihiko recordaba la platica que tuvo con ambos pelinegros.

_**Flash Black: **_

_**-Hiro-san,no ha venido a dormir-dijo Nowaki triste-…y estoy muy preocupado!-**_

_**-Me extraña de Shinobu-chin,el jamás había echo algo asi-dijo Miyagi serio-pero ahora si se paso de la raya!…y cuando aparesca le dara unas muy buenas nalgadas,para que no se le vuelva a ocurrir a angustiarme de esta forma!-**_

_**-¡No niego que estoy preocupado…y todo este tiempo no e dormido bien,todo lo que hago es salir e ir a buscarlo!-dijo el ojivioleta decaído.**_

_**Fin del Flash Black**_

Quien diría que ese trio se volverían tan amigos de repente, y todo gracias al echo que sus parejas estén desaparecidos tal vez por el mismo motivo.

Pero para el de cabellos plateados era todo un martirio el estar ahí solo en su apartamente,sin que su Misaki estuviera ahí regañándolo por no cumplir con su trabajo o por según el estarlo acosando todo el tiempo,rayos si que echaba de menos a su castaño,realmente necesitaba recargarse o si no se volveria loco.

En eso se oyo el tiembre sonar.

El ojivioleta se levanto del sofá caminando hacia la puerta,llevándose una sorpresa al encontrar alli parados a sus ahora nuevos amigos.

-Usami-san…Miyagi-san y yo hemos decidió ir a buscarlos otra vez…-dijo Nowaki con seriedad-sin importar que se haga de noche…¿quiere a acompañarnos?-

Para el peliplateado era sorprendente ver cuando decidió estaba en ese niño,lo podía notar a atravez de sus ojos.

Viendo que eran apenas las 06:00 pm.

No habiendo nada que pensar,Akihiko tomo sus llaves saliendo de su departamento.

Estaba decidió buscarían otras a sus amantes rezando por que aparecieran y que estuvieran bien.

Takano y Hatoria en esa tarde habían decidido ir a Morimo Books,donde se encontraba trabajando Yukina.

Ambos semes ya no podían soportar mas la espera, e ivan por el joven castaño para informarle que irían ahora mismo a buscar a sus novios.

-¿Ustedes, realmente creen que están juntos?-pregunto Yukina.

-Es lo mas seguro!-dijo Hatori.

-De otra forma no me explico que los 3 hayan desaparecido al mismo tiempo!-declaro Takano serio.

El pelicastaño miro al mayor extrañado.

-Además sin contar que ya han descuidado mucho su trabajo…-dijo Hatori cruzándose de brazos-y ya no podemos seguir cubriéndolos…nosotros también nos hemos atrasado mucho,por causa suya!-

-Solo espero que estén bien…-dijo el pelinegro ahora mucho mas serio y preocupado-con esas raras muertes que han aparecido en los últimos 3 dias!-

Yukina ahora se mostro mucho mas angustiado,con eso de no saber nada del paradero de Kisa-san ya le a hacia pensar lo peor.

-Entonces que esperamos vayámonos,ahora!-dijo el pelicastaño decidido a buscar a su uke.

Los 3 se alejaron de la librería,retomando su camino en buscar a sus amados.

En otro lado.

Un lujoso auto negro, iva conduciendo a toda velocidad parecía que el mismo demonio era el que lo manejaba.y literalmente era conducido por un demonio pero un demonio de pelo rubio y ojos ambar con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras fumaba con decesperacion.

-Ya vera ese idiota en cuanto lo encuentre…-dijo Yuki enfurecido-se va sin decirme a donde,si cree que puede dejarme asi como asi esta muy equivocado!-

En eso el semáforo se puso en rojo.

Yuki se detuvo a la espera de que la luz cambiara a verde,mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo.

Pero en eso de pronto antes de que lo encendiera,vio correr a cierto chico de cabello rosado en dirección contraria con un simple pantalón dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Eiri recuperandose del shock, rápidamente bajo de su carro.

-¡SHUICHI!-grito el rubio a todo pulmon.

El pelirrosa sentía que la sangre se le helava al reconocer esa voz.

Rogando por que fuera mentira el de ojos lilas se giro,descubriendo con horror que no era mentira ahí se encontraba se rubio.

Sin pensarcelo 2 veces Shuichi salió corriendo.

-Pero, que!-dijo Yuki sin poder creérselo-…A DONDE CREES QUE VAZ IDIOTA?!-

El ojiambar dejando de lado su auto,salió en persecución del menor.

Shuichi corria a todo lo que podía,tratando de perder el escritor entre la gente pero era imposible ya que el susodicho no tenia intenciones en dejarlo ir tan fácil.

Eiri se enfureció mas, al ver que su bola rosada no se detendría.

-DETENTE AHORA MISMO ESTUPIDO!-

El ojilila aumento mas la velocidad ignorándolo dejándolo un poco a atras.

Mientras corria al frente descubrió con alivio a su grupo esperando, estaban igual que el con pantalón y sin camisa, cuando el menor ya casi estaba cerca escucho otras voces que jamás había oído.

-MISAKI!...HIRO-SAN!...SHINOBU!...-

Los nombrados se tensaron al oir esas voces.

-ONODERA!...CHIAKI!...KISA-SAN!-

Shuichi al momento de ya estar con su grupo vio como cada uno se les iva el color de la cara.

-Maldición!-dijo Onodera frustrado.

-Y ahora que a hacemos!-pregunto Chiaki mordiéndose las uñas.

-Tsk…ya no importa-dijo Misaki serio-…ya casi anochese, es mejor que vayamos al parque…-

-Pero…-iva a protestar Chiaki.

-Pero nada-dijo Misaki con firmeza-es mejor que ya les digamos todo,tarde o temprano este dia llegaría-

El ojiverde salió corriendo perdiéndose entre la gente, los demás al verlo irse lo siguieron.

Los semes terminaron de juntarse precisamente donde hace unos minutos sus ukes se encontraban,cada uno se preguntaba el por que de su ida pero aliviados al ver que se encontraban bien.

-Maldita sea se me escapo!-dijo Yuki jadeando acabando de llegar.

Los demás voltearon a verlo.

-Y por lo que veo ustedes están en la misma situación que yo!-dijo Yuki serio.

-Hai…y usted es?-pregunto Nowaki.

-Mi nombre es, Eiri!-

-Yo soy Nowaki…y ellos son Akihiko-san y Miyagi-san!-

-Yo soy Takano, ellos son Hatori y Yukina-dijo presentando Takano.

-En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo deberíamos seguirlos!-dijo Akihiko enfadado.

-Pero no sabemos a donde van!-dijo Yukina.

-El parque esta en esa dirección,es obvio que piensar ir haya!-dijo el peliplateado alejándose-y no me quedara aquí parado mientras ellos se van otra vez-

Viendo como el ojivioleta se marchaba,de inmediato le siguieron ya tendrían tiempo para saber que era lo que pasaba y de donde sus parejas se conocían.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que encuanto se enteraran de la verdad cambiarian el rumbo de sus vidas y no podrían retomarlas como antes.

* * *

_**como siempre agradezco a kayriu por todo sus Reviews y por estar al pendiente de mi fic! n_n**_


	7. No Mentimos,Somos Lobos!

**~*No Mentimos,Somos Lobos!*~**

09:10 pm.

El sol ya se había ocultado dándole la bienvenida a la luna llena.

Justo en ese momento en el parque.

Los ukes se encontran sentados en el pasto en una parte mas alejada,a a pesar de que a esa hora la gente se encontraba en acostados en su cama,pero aun asi necesitaban estas fuera del alcanze de la vista de otras personas, ya que esa misma noche no devian escuchar la platica que se llevaría a acabo.

Misaki era el único que se mantenía en pie, pero fue el primero en divisar a los varones a hacercandose hasta donde ellos estaban.

Akihiko avanzo a grandes sacandas hasta el.

El ojiverde lo único que hizo fue levantar su mano derecha, hasta la altura de la cara del peliplateado haciendo que se detuviera.

-Antes que nada no es momento para exigencias!-dijo el pelicastaño seriamente.

-Vaya!...Misaki me sorprendes encima de que desapareces asi como si nada,te portas insolente-dijo Akihiko con reproche.

El menor se cruzo de brazos sin responder.

-Hiro-san que bueno que estas bien!-dijo Nowaki abrazando al castaño.

No se podía decir lo mismo de los demás que miraban muy seriamente a sus parejas.

-SE PUEDE SABER,¿EN DONDE RAYOS TE HAZ METIDO,IDIOTA?-exclamo Yuki taladrando con la mirada al pelirrosa.

-¡Nos han tenido muy preocupados!-dijeron Takano,Hatori y Yukian al mismo tiempo.

-Shinobu-chin,¿que haz estado a haciendo?-pregunto Miyagi viendo al rubio directamente a los ojos.

-Rayos,esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé-dijo Ritsu tocándose el cabello.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los semes sin poder creérselo.

-Usagi-san!-llamo Misaki el ojivioleta-…lo siento!-

Usami lo miro extrañado.

-Lamento el haberte preocupado…-dijo el uke cabizbajo-pero creeme que tuve una buena razón, para el haverme hido!-

-Mas bien tuvimos!-declaro Chiaki también decaído.

-Y según tu,Yoshino ¿cual es esa razón?-pregunto Hatoria cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y por que están medio desnudos?-pregunto Yukina examinándolos fijamente.

-Precisamente por esto es la razón!-hablo Hiroki frunciendo el ceño.

Misaki se descruzo de brazos para ir directo al grano.

-Miren,se que esto les parecerá una locura…pero la razón por la que nos fuimos…es…-

Los semes se mantenían callados en espera de la respuesta del castaño.

-Es…b-bueno!-

-¡Es por que somos lobos!-Shinobu fue el que termino de completar la frase.

-Shinobu,no a hacia falta que lo dijeras asi de golpe-dijo Shuichi viendo al ojigris desaprobatoriamente.

-Es una broma…¿verdad?-pregunto Eiri.

-No Yuki,lo decimos muy en serio!-dijo el pelirrosa serio al raro en el.

-Shuichi,¡¿estas tratando de provocarme un infarto?!...-

El de ojos lilas miraba le rubio muy serio.

-No…Yuki estamos hablando muy en serio…no estamos jugando-

-Ugh…lo estas a haciendo a propósito para a hacer rabiar verdad?-el ojiambar no se molesto en ocultar su enojo.

En eso Takano se a hacerco al Ritsu.

-Onodera,ya en serio en donde haz estado metido…-pregunto el pelinegro decesperado-dime me estas siendo infiel?-

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO,TAKANO-SAN!-exclamo el ojiverde indignado.

-Entonces,Kisa-san ¿donde han estado?,tenme confianza-dijo Yukina tomando de las manos al ojimarron.

-Bueno ya basta,no!-dijo Misaki molesto-esto no es ningún juego…nosotros somos lobos…-

-Misaki,eso es ridículo-dijo Akihiko-…como puede ser eso posible?,simplemente no te creo-

-Pues deberían creernos-dijo Hiroki tangente.

-Piénsenlo-dijo Chiaki-nuestra forma de comportarnos esa fuerza sobrehumana y el avernos hido-

-Y sin contar el hambre voraz que tenemos-termino por aclara Shuichi.

Los varones poco a poco ivan cayendo en cuenta todo eso,notando que sus novios tenían razón en todo.

-Bueno-dijo Miyagi ya muy seguro-si todo esto es verdad…que han estado a haciendo en estos 3 dias?-

-Nada importante…-declaro Shinobu bajando la mirada-solo una gamberrada,nada mas!-

-Yo no creo que sea solo eso-dijo Takano sin creele.

-Pues ese es tu problema-dijo con rudeza el pelirrubio.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Nowaki captando la atención de todos-desde que ustedes desaparecieron han estado a apareciendo personas muertas!-

Los ukes se tensaron ante esos cosa que fue notado por los demás.

-¿Ustedes tienen algo que ver en eso?-pregunto Akihiko temeroso de la respuesta.

-Hai!-fue Misaki el que termino por confesarlo.

Al escuchar tal confesión los semes sentían que el mundo se les venia encima,tenia que ser una broma,pero de muy mal gusto no podían creer que sus dulces e inocentes ukes fueron los responsables de esos asesinatos.

-Pero no teníamos a alternativa!-se apresuro en dejar en claro Kisa al ver sus reacciones.

-Pero como quieren ustedes,que estemos tranquilos con esto?...-dijo Miyagi exaltado ante la verdad resivida-y a eso le llaman gamberrada…matar personas es una gamberrado para ustedes?,eh!-

-Miyagi,calmate por favor!-pidio Shinobu.

-Miren,se que es pecado asesinar-dijo Misaki a hacercandose a su pareja-pero era necesario a ahcerlo,por que de lo contrario no podríamos contenernos…-

Akihiko miraba a su Misaki con dolor.

-Usagi-san la razón por la que no te e permitido tocarme…es por que si teníamos sexo…hubiera terminado por matarte…-

El escritor se congelo ante esas palabras.

-Que…q-que estas diciendo?-pregunto Takano al menor creyendo no aver escuchado bien.

-Es verdad!,Takano-san todos nosotros matamos a esas personas por sexo-Ritsu veía a su pelinegro a los ojos.

-Pero entiendan,eso era necesario para nosotros-declaro Hiroki dolido-…por esa razón,no querías que ustedes nos tocaran-

-Aver,expliquenos bien todo esto…-dijo Takano serio-por que no estas entendiendo nada-

-Yo se los explicare mas detalladamente-aseguro Misaki decidido.

Terminaron por sentarse en el pasto dispuestos a escuchar el menor,lo que ellos no sabían era que Yokozawa se encontraba también en el parque sentado en un columpio y que desde las sombras alguien lo observaba.


	8. Ataque

**Agradezco a kayriu por su comentario, en lo que Misaki tiene la voz de mando es completamente cierto, nuestro tierno castaño es el mero mero del grupo y lamente decirte que Yokozawa no sera ningun vampiro!**

* * *

**~*Ataque*~**

Yokozawa se encontraba en el parque sentado en uno de los columpios,a esas horas de la noche debería estar en su casa durmiendo y darle de comer a Sorata.

Pero en cambio alli estaba en ese desolado lugar únicamente iluminado por algunos postes de luz y la luna,y por otro lado le servia mucho el estar solo ya que desde que cierto castaño odioso le dio tal golpe.

- Tsk,maldito Onodera pero ya me las pagara - dijo El ojiazul bufando -…no devi aver bajado la guardia…pero como iva yo a saber que patearía de esa manera,maldita sea!-

El Oso gruñon no se imaginaba que mientras,el estaba inmerso en sus cavilaciones desde la oscuridad entre los arboles varios ojos rojos le miraban asechandolo.

- Definitivamente,el tiene su aroma… - dijo la sepulcral voz de un hombre - puedo persicirlo,además ellos están aquí mismo! -

A su lado se encontraban otras 3 sombras sin moverse.

- ¿Esta seguro,mi lord? - pregunto una mujer con suavidad.

- ¡Claro que si estúpida, incompetente!...no en vano estamos a aquí para realizar nuestro objetivo -

La mujer permaneció callada ante las agresivas palabras de su superior.

- Mi lord!...tal vez sea preferible que mejor vayamos a hasta donde ellos se encuentran! - hablo otro hombre en sus palabras se persivia la impaciencia - …y a asi nos ahorramos mas molestias!-

El otro lo tomo con fuerza del cuello.

- Y quien te crees tu!…para darme ordenes - exclamo con asco oprimiéndole con mas fuerza la garganta - …rata infeliz,que te quede claro que el único que da las ordenes aquí soy YO!... -

Lanzo sobre otro árbol a su secuas.

- Y que esto te sirva de lección,basura tu no eres nadie para pedir ni mucho menos para guiar…no tienes el talento,no lo llevas en las venas… -

El pobre hombre con algo de trabajo logro levantarse ayudado por la mujer,sus brillantes ojos rojos destellaban toda la rabia que sentía por las crueles palabras.

- También para que de una vez lo sepas - continuo atacando el hombre burlándose - La única razón por la que te nombramos el numero 1 el de mejor alto rango…fue precisamente por que eras el perfecto imbécil para unirte a nosotros,pero al final de cuentas no vales nada… -

La mujer sujetaba a su compañero, impidiéndole que fuera hasta donde se encontraba su líder era evidente que solo lo estaba provocando.

- Tu no eres nadie!…ustedes no son mas que unos huérfanos asquerosos,muertos de hambre, que únicamente los escogimos por sus habilidades para pelear nada mas…pero la realidad es que no son nadie no tienen la fuerza que nosotros buscamos… -

Las 3 figuras lo miraron con temos sin tener el valor de enfretarle, a apesar de todas sus palabras hirientes y brutales.

- Por algo cuando fueron humanos, sus padres los abandonaron como lo harian si se tratara de un perro,jajajajaja….espero que esto les haya quedado muy claro unicamento ustedes son esclavos nada mas, nuestros perros falderos que si les ordenamos que ladren lo hacen sin protestar y que si les exigimos que laman nuestros pies y se humillen obedecen,entendido?! -

Les dirigió una dirigió una fría sonrisa.

- Hai…mi lord! -

Ignorándolos completamente se volvió a ver donde, Yokozawa aun se mantenía sentado.

El ojiazul saco un cigarrillo para poder asi calmar su indignación,no aceptaba el echo de que lo hayan dejado en ridículo tenia que buscar la manera de vengarse de ese hijito de papi.

El pelinegro se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse.

- Esa es nuestra señal de a actuar,ya!-bramo lleno de satisfacción - muevanse inútiles! -

De un rápido movimiento salió de las sombras,encontrándose detrás de Yokozawa.

El Oso gruñon sintió una devil ráfaga de viento, golpeando su espalda.

- ¡Muy buenas noches!, Yokozawa Takafumi -

El ojiazul se volteo al escuchar su nombre,mostrándose sorprendido al tener al frente a un hombre un poco mas alto que el, usaba un elegante traje morado oscuro, el de cabello negro y largo, los ojos ambar con la pupila rasgada y unas marcas de color púrpura alrededor de los ojos,tenia la piel completamente palida como si fuera un muerto.

- ¿Quien es usted?...y como es que sabe mi nombre? - demando Yokozawa con desconfianza.

En ese instante Yokozawa se vio rodeado por otras 3 personas que vestían unos atuendos negros con nubes rojas, un muchacho de pelo anaranjado con varios piercings en la cara,le daba una apariencia ruda y otro de cabello rojo de aspecto serio y lúgubre,por ultimo una mujer atractiva de pelo azul con una flor también azul,sobre los ojos tenia maquillaje y en el labio inferior llevaba un piercing.

- Oh,pero donde quedaron mis modales!… - dijo la gruesa y masculina voz de ese hombre - permitame presentarme mi nombre es Orochimaru…y ellos son Pain,Nagato y Konan -

Takafumi empezó a extrañarle todo eso.

- ¿Quienes son?,y que es lo que quieren de mi? -

- Siempre la misma pregunta… - dijo Pain burlándose - ¿Quién eres?... -

-¡¿Que es lo que quieres?! – prosiguió Konan.

- ¿Por que haces esto? - termino por decir Nagato serio.

- Estúpidos,no jueguen con la comida! - demando Orochimaru con asco.

- Que! - dijo Yokozawa sin entender nada de lo que sucedia.

Sin esperarcelo el ojiazul pronto de sintió elevado por los aires,sintiendo que era sujetado por el cuello con mucha fuerza.

- Esto,no es personal humano! - hablo Orochimaru con una tétrica sonrisa-solo te utilizaremos para a hacer que ellos venga hacia nosotros -

El Oso gruñon pataleaba callendosele el cigarro de la boca,con sus manos sujetaba el brazo de ese extraño hombre a haciendo un esfuerzo en vano por que le soltara.

Orochimaru con satisfacción observaba las reacciones del pelinegro,se paso la lengua por los labios,podía oler perfectamente sangre fresca corriendo por las venas de ese insignificante humano.

- ¡Esto se pondrá muy divertido! – inquirió Orochimaru riendo, mostrando unos largos colmillos.

Al otro lado del parque.

Antes de que Misaki pudiera pronunciar cualquier cosa,sintió una especie de pinchazo acompañado de un estremecimiento,cosa que igualmente paso con los demás como al ojiverde provocando que se levantaran abruptamente.

- Misaki! - lo llamo Akihiko al ver como el rostro del menor adquirió una expresión de fiereza.

El pelicastaño oprimía con fuerza su mandibula,de sus ojos verdes parecía que salía fuego.

- Onodera, ¿a donde vas? – hablo Takano viendo como su ojiverde fue el primero en salir corriendo hacia los arbusto.

El resto de los ukes no tardaron en seguirle,ignorando olímpicamente a los varones,mas estos rápidamente fueron en su persecusion, encontrándose en el camino los pantalones de cada uno tiranos, cosa que no dudaron en recoger.

El cuerpo de Yokozawa temblaba completamente, sin despagar su mirada de los colimillos del tal Orochimaru, al igual como los ojos ambar de este lo veian con frialdad.

- Suéltame ahora mismo! - demando el pelinegro faltándole el aire.

- Vaya, vaya…el humano tiene valor – dijo Orochimaru de forma cinica.

Konan dio un paso a adelante.

- ¡Mi lord!…permítame que sea yo misma, la que me encargue de el! – pidió la peliazul casi suplicando.

La expresión del de ojos ambar, cambio radicalmente girando su cabeza para verla.

- De ninguna manera - aclaro de forma brutal el pelinegro - ¡a mi me gusta tener mi pastel y también comérmelo!…asi que sere yo mismo quien me haga cargo, ¿quedo claro? -

Konan con la cabeza gacha retrocedió.

Cuando el de piel palida se dispuso a morder el cuello de Yokozawa,se detuvo a medio camino, justo en ese preciso momento, alcanzo a escuchar el crujido de una rama romperse.

Sin ningún miramiento,solto a Yokozawa dejando que cayera en seco con algo de brusquedad.

El editor de ventas sujetaba su garganta con ambas manos, tosiendo aspirando el anciado aire que sus pulmones exigían.

- ¡Por fin estamos cara a cara! – declaro Orochimaru riendo con cinismo.

Los 3 jovenes se voltearon en la dirección, donde se había escuchado ese devil ruido para el oído humano, pero que para ellos era lo suficiente mente cerca.

Aun en el suelo Yokozawa también veía en la misma dirección.

En unos arbustos que se hayaban a al frente de ellos.

Gruñendo un enorme lobo color castaño claro,salió de la oscuridad dejándose ver, a hacercandose a largos pasos, en señando sus colmillos y gruñendo ferozmente el lobo se levanto en 2 patas mostrando su poderosa figura.

Yokozawa que en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

Orochimaru sonrio de lado, mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de la bestia mas esta a hacia lo mismo solo que a atravez de ellos, se reflejaba el odio y asco por ese hombre.

- Asi que!, después de tanto tiempo por fin nos volvemos a ver… Onodera-kun – dijo el pelinegro con burla.

Yokozawa volteo a mirar al de piel palida creyendo aver oído mal,girándose de nuevo dirigió su vista al lobo con los ojos bien abiertos,eso era el idiota de Onodera, no eso era imposible.

Ritsu volviéndose a colocar en 4 patas, gruño con mas fuerza,detrás suyo aparecieron otros 5 lobos mas.

- Vaya,vaya…todo la jauría esta aquí! – comento Pain con frialdad y desafiante.

- Bueno…¡que el juego comienze! – inquirió Orochimaru riendo pasándose la lengua por los labios, dando media vuelta saliendo corriendo.

Pain, Nagato y Konan no dudaron en seguir al mayor también corriendo a una velocidad impresionante.

Un lobo de marron chocolate oscuro y ojos azul oscuro, se coloco al lado izquierdo de Onodera,mientras que a su derecha otros 3 de pelaje negro con blanco de ojos marron acompañado de otro de castaño claro con marron oscuro y los ojos también castaños y por ultimo uno de pelaje rubio de ojos grises con marron oscuro en las orejas,una mascarilla marron alrededor de los ojos.

Al que los intrusos huian,Ritsu dando un rugido fue en su persecución seguido de los demás.

Dejando a atrás a otro lobo de color marron oscuro con blanco,ojos verdes y unas manchas de castaño claro sobre los ojos.

A su lado se encontraba cierto chico pelirrosa de ojos lilas.

En eso los semes, ivan saliendo de los arbustos mostrándose sorprendidos ante lo que miraban.

A Yuki se le fue la respiración al ver a su bola rosada parado al lado de un gran lobo.

- Misaki…esto no me gusta nada – hablo Shuichi con preocupación – que demonios están a haciendo ellos aquí?! –

Girando su gran cabeza de lobo,Misaki lo miro dejando salir su aliento de su hocico.

- Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber!...por lo pronto tu quedate a aquí y protegelos –

Dando por terminado el asunto, Misaki salió corriendo en 4 patas alejándose del ojilia.

- ¡Yokozawa! – llamo Takano a su amigo ayudándolo a levantarse.

- Masamune,¿que es lo que esta pasando? – pregunto Yokozawa molesto.

Takano decidió ignorar la pregunta del ojiazul,ya que el también quería saber que era lo que sucedia.

A su aldo,Shuichi premanecia ahí parado sin mover un musculo,su mirada se mostraba seria viendo hacia los arboles que se encontraban alrededor de los juegos,en espera de algun ataque ya que era el único campo visible con mas ventaja.

- Shuichi – lo llamo Eiri a hacercandose a el – ¿me podrías explicar que diablos significa todo esto? –

El menor permaneció callo.

- Contestame, ¡maldita sea! –

Con el rabillo del ojo,noto como las manos del mayor se cerraban.

- CON UN DEMONIO,IDIOTA RESPONDEME! – termino por explotar el escritor.

- Quieres que te explice…el que Yuki… - pregunto con sarcasmo aun sin mirarlo.

- Pues toda esta mierda – inquirió con molestia.

- Ya todo esta dicho…¡ahora no este no es el momento de a hablar! -

- Pues por lo visto ese momento no piensa llegar…nunca – declaro Yukina.

El cantante se molesto ante eso dicho.

- Como dije…ahora no es el momento para a aclarar las cosas -

- Pues por que ustedes no quieren decirnos nada! – acuso Miyagi colocando sus manos a la cintura.

Arto de escuchar reclamos, el de cabello rosado se volteo verlos.

- No es por que no queramos a hacerlo…simplemente hay cosas que no podemos decir! – se defendió Shuichi – y ya fue suficiente de estarme echando en cara…nuestras equivocaciones,¡Miyagi-san! -

- Es fácil para ti,decir eso – dijo Yuki con reproche.

Shindou se giro fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Yo e descuidado, mi trabajo por estarte buscando estos 3 malditos días… -

- Yuki…no empieces con eso ahora,por favor! -

- ¿Y por que no?... – continuo atacando el rubio sin escucharlo – si tu te la haz pasado de andar de gamberro y para colmo te haz vuelto un asesino! -

Las crueles palabras de su pareja, terminaron por romper el pequeño corazón del ojilila pero que supo disimular muy bien.

Los demás decidieron permanecer callados sin atreverse a meterse en la discusión.

- Mira Yuki…y-yo… - la frase se quedo inconclusa, al ser golpeado con brutalidad el pelirrosa.

El rubio cayo de sentón al suelo por el sorpresivo ataque.

Shuichi salió volando estrallandose 2 veces en el suelo, hasta estamparse en el árbol mas proximo ocasionando que este se derrumbara levantando una nube de humo.

Los semes se mostraron sorprendidos por tan repentino movimiento, y mas al ver al ser que hasta hace unos minutos ataco de esa forma al menor.

Eiri via a la criatura que se mantenía al frente suyo volando en el aire,tenia el pelo plateado peinado a hacia a atrás, los ojos morados su piel era blanca como la nieve tenia unas enormes alas.

- Tsk…maldición por que carajos me ordenaron el encargarme de este de este inútil perro sarnoso! – dijo el vampiro mostrando todo el desprecio impregnado en su voz.

Al ver tan horrible ser no pudieron controlar que el miedo recorrieran su cuerpo.

Yuki aun desde el suelo, miraba con terror a ese ser.

El vampiro rápidamente se dio cuenta que el rubio lo veía, torciendo lo boca con su garra sujeto el cuello del pelirrubio alzándolo hasta donde el se encontraba volando.

- Su…sue…s-suéltame – dijo Eiri con dificultad sujetando el blanco brazo del vampiro.

El ser de las sombras lo penetraba con la miraba, recorriendo el cuerpo del de ojos ambar.

- Estúpido, insulso humano , hijo de perra!... –

Los presentes abrieron en grande los ojos al escuchar las agresivas palabras.

- Tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes, malnacido -

Apretó mas el cuello del escritor.

- Pero…eso se puede a arreglar, tu sangre huele muy bien…y como mi dios exige sangre tomare tu maldita vida como ofrenda -

Yuki se aterro al ver como ese horrible ser mostraba unos largos colmillos.

Ya estando a escasos centímetros del cuello del rubio un tronco golpe con fuerza al vampiro, provocando de esa forma que soltara a Yuki.

- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses hidan! – dijo Shuichi.

El pelirrosa tenia una apariencia diferente algo que dejo estupefactos a los semes.

Shuichi tenia una orejas sobre su cabeza y una cola y algo de pelo rosa por todo el cuerpo,pero aun mantenía forma humana.

Quitando el árbol de encima suyo hidan se levanto emitiendo un fuerte rugido.

- Estúpido mocoso…vaz a pagar muy caro lo que hiciste – contesto el Peliplateado furioso.

El pequeño semi-lobo lo miraba sintiendo asco por ese vampiro.

- Pues eso esta por verse… y te advirto que mientras estén en nuestro mundo no podrán beber de la sangre de los mortales -

Hidan con cinismo dejo salir una sonora carcajada.

- Mira cachorrro infeliz! Acaso crees que no sabes que ustedes han quebrantado las reglas… -

Al de ojos lilas se le fue el aliento ante tal declaración.

- Crees que no sabemos que por simple calentura…ustedes asesinaron a varias personas para poder satisfacer su deseo carnal, mmm -

Apretando la mandibula el semi-lobo intentaba controlarse no devia permitirse caer ante la provocación del vampiro.

Hidan mostro su satisfacción al ver la perturbación del pelirrosa, rugiendo se elevo a los aires volando hasta dodne se encontraba Shuichi.

Rápidamente se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba un porte de luz agarrándolo con fuerza lo desprendió del piso, sujetándolo con ambas dispuesto a atacar al vampiro.

El ojimorado aumento su velocidad mostrando sus colimillos alzando a alfrente las garras de sus manos y pies dispuesto a atacar al menor.

Con sus manos empezó a hacer que el poste de luz girara con rapidez sobre su cabeza,y justo cuando Hidan ya se encontraba completamente cerca, el ojilila en una rápido movimiento sujeto con sus garras el poste golpeando con brutalidad al vampiro mandándolo a la resvaladisa que con el cuerpo del vampiro se doblo para un lado.

El vampiro había caído conciente al suelo.

Arrojando el poste de luz, el uke se fue a hacercando con lentitud y cuando ya estaba completamente cerca, sin esperarcelo resivio una brutal bofetada acompañada de una patada en su abdomen.

El semi-lobo salió rodando a unos cuantos metros, de pronto unas garras sujetaron a Shuichi clavándose en su piel, provocando que el ojilila emitirán un devil gemido de poco rato se sintió elevado por los aires, girándose descubrió a otro vampiro solo que este tenia los ojos verder y el cabello largo de un castaño oscuro.

- Asi que tu también estas aquí…¡Kakuzu! -

El mencionado lo único que hizo fue darle una cachetada,dejando marcado en la piel de Shuichi los rasguños de sus garras, rasguños que rápidamente sanaron sin problema.

- ¡No creas que a mi también me da gusto verte!…pero entenderas que hay mucha plata de por medio y no pienso desperdiciar esta oportunidad – confeso Kakuzu con descaro.

- Tu nunca cambiaras,siempre seguiras siendo el mismo cinico desvergonzado que lo único que piensa es en el dinero -

Estabes el vampiro lo golpeo directo en la cara.

Shuichi no se quedo de brazos cruzados,en un descuido del pelicastaño logro agarrar una de sus alas.

Ambos en el aire forcejeaban uno intentando que le soltara y el otro tratando de poder a hacer caer a su atacante.

En eso llego Hidan estampándose con mucha violencia en ambos.

Desde abajo las parejas de los lobos,eran espectadores de la brutal batalla que se llevaba a acabo en el cielo,por otro lado Eiri no sabia que a hacer para poder ayudar a su Shuichi alcabo que comenzaba asentir culpable por la forma en que trato al menor cosa que en un futuro muy próximo le costaría muy caro.

Manteniéndose en vuelo los vampiros a hacían movimientos bruscos, forcejeando con el semi-lobo lanzándose arañazos y mordiscos, la sangre se hacia presente ante cada ataque resivido.

- Dime una cosa Kakuzu – hablo Shuichi con el rostro manchado de sangre – ¿que se siente saber que tu pareja, se haya hido de tu lado para estar con un lobo? -

El de ojos verdes frunció el ceño.

- ¿Que se siente saber?, que hace tiempo ustedes – Shuichi atacaba al vampiro con toda la malicia posible - se la pasaban de maravilla disfrutando de tener todo el sexo posible…para que al poco tiempo al conocer a cierto lycantropo pelirrojo se imprimaron al instante dejándote a ti de lado! –

Kakuzu perdió los estribos comenzó a golpear al pelirrosa con todo el odio posible y mas por que Hidan estaba alli presente, hace mucho tiempo precisamente el y el peliplateado fueron amantes ambos eran de la misma calaña, ambiciosos y tenían un gran talento cuando se trataba de asesinar, descubriendo que se habían enamorado perdidamente aprovechaban cada ocasión para tener un revolcón satisfaciendo sus bajos instintos probando la sangre del que un dia le pidió matrimonio a su amado religioso, era conciente que ambos eran semes y les gustaba ser el de a arriba pero que al final Hidan acepto ser el de abajo para satisfacción del de ojos jade, en cambio no todo fue miel sobre ojuelas a los pocos días después Hidan conoció a joven pelirrojo de rostro angelical y ojos café, Kakuzu supo en ese entonces que su ojimorado se había imprimado de un lobo y por esa misma razón para desgracia y dolor del pelicastaño Hidan termino su relación marchandose para estar al lado de su verdadera alma gemela.

Kakuzu golpeaba con toda su fuerza al semi-lobo su rostro se había transformado a uno lleno de rabia y dolor, algunas lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos.

Hidan a pesar de que había escuchado todo su cara no mostro exprecion alguna, se mantenía con el propósito de eliminar a ese perro rosado aunque nunca lo admitiría, desde su interior jamás quiso lastimar a Kakuzu por el pelilargo ya no sentía nada únicamente solo lo veía como un compañero de batalla nada mas y aunque el quisiera pedirle perdón su naturaleza jamás se lo permitiría el era un asesino sin escrupulos y nunca en la vida haría tal acción.

* * *

**En Amor Yaoi aparecen las fotos de los ukes en version lobuna!**


	9. ¡Seres De La Noche!

**Lamento el haberme tardado en actualizar pero es que estaba deprimida, se murio mi perrita y tambien los 2 bebes que tuvo estaban recien nacidos y como comprenderan no tenia ganas de nada!**

* * *

**~*¡Seres De La Noche!*~**

Kakuzu agarro a Shuichi del cabella para darle el ultimo golpe a antes de soltarlo.

Hidan le arranco bruscamente el pantalón desgarrado, dejando que el semi-lobo cayera.

- Espero disfrutes la caída,perro estúpido! – inquirió Hidan con burla.

El pelirrosa iva cayendo de tan alta altura,agitando sus brazos.

Desde abajo Yuki miraba con horror como su uke caia, impulsivamente salió corriendo hacia donde caería.

- EIRI-SAN,ESPERE! – grito Nowaki persiguiéndolo.

Ya estando a escasos metros del suelo,el pelirrosa se estrello justo sobre los sube y baja, una nube de humo se alzo ante el impacto.

Ambos semes se detuvieron por la fuerte ráfaga de viento.

Yuki cuando su vista se acostumbro al humo,logro vislumbrar una figura a hacercandose, sorpresivamente apareció otro vampiro de pelo verde y ojos amarillos.

El escritor rápidamente se agacho.

En cambi para Nowaki no tubo esa suerte,el ojiazul sintió como era golpeado con fuerza provocando que cayella de bruces contra el suelo.

Habiéndose dispersado el humo,Yuki se levanto mirando como había una gran grieta en el piso diciéndose a si mismo que ese parque ya no seria como antes después de esto.

- Uggh! –

Escuchando un devil gemido, el rubio se giro sorprendiéndose de ver el joven pelinegro tendido en el suelo con sangre cayendo por la cabeza,Eiri rápidamente fue a ayudarle.

Lo que ambos semes no notaron era que el frente suyo se encontraba en tipo de cabello verde y corto,ojos amarillos vestia un atuendo negro con nubes rojas su cara mostraba 2 distintos colores diferentes, su lado izquierdo era blanco y el derecho era negro.

Yuki ayudaba a Nowaki a levantarse.

- Realmente los humanos tienen una sangre deliciosa! -

El pelinegro y el pelirrubio abrutamente alzaron la vista al saber que no estaban solos,mirando con extrañeza por no decir rareza a ese curioso personaje que tenían delante suyo.

- Mmm!, interesante…al parecer no están asustados… -

Eiri frunció el ceño al igual que Nowaki también la hacia.

- ¡Oh! Veo que tienen valor,como para mirarme de esa forma… -

Yuki por alguna extraña razón se mostraba firme y sin miedo,a pesar de que no sabia que era lo que pasaba ni mucho menos quienes eran esos sujetos, pero tampoco huiría como un cobarde ni abandonaría a su bola rosada.

Por otro lado Nowaki estaba dispuesto a dar pelea sin importarle que muriera en el intento,lo único que le importaba era ayudar a Hiro-san cueste lo que cueste.

- ¡Jajajaja,saben no se si felicitarlos por su valentía, oh por su estupides! -

- Tsk! – gruño Eiri.

- ¡Zetsu-san deje de jugar con la comida,se lo pido si están amable! -

Del cielo otro ser de la noche bajaba aterrizando al lado del peliverde,mostrando a un hombre alto que llevaba el mismo atuendo negro,de pelo corto de un azul oscuro su piel también era de un azul palido,los ojos blancos tenia en sus mejillas 3 marcas y los dientes afilados dándole la apariencia de un tiburón en su espalda portaba una enorme espada envuelta en vendas.

- ¡Kisame,sabes que no me gusta que me echen a perder mi diversión! -

El peliverde miro con molestia al recién llegado.

- Eso lo se perfectamente Zetsu-san…pero da la casualidad que no estamos aquí para charlar -

- Rayos,eso no tienes que recordármelo Kisame -

- Aunque estoy de acuerdo con usted, ¡estos humanos tienen un aroma exquisito! – dijo Kisame sonriendo mostrando sus afiados dientes.

El escritor comenzó a sudar la situación empezaba poner muy peligrosa, y el problema era que no se le ocurria nada para salir ilesos.

- Nowaki,Uesugi-san! – dijo Akihiko llegando con los demás detrás del ojiazul y el ojiambar.

- ¡Vaya,vaya han llegado mas vocadillos! – dijo burlon Kisame.

Akihiko y el resto veian extrañados a esos 2 diferentes sujetos, sin comprender la situación.

- Zetsu-san, ¡creo que tomare a ese niño de ojos azules como aperitivo! -

Al oir eso Nowaki sintió como se cortaba la respiración, no era el único que tenia ojos azules pero si era el mas joven.

El vampiro de ojos amarillos bufo indiferente.

- Haz lo que quieras Kisame,después de todo irrumpiste mi propia diversión -

De un rápido movimiento el de dientes puntiagudos sujeto a Nowaki del cuello levantándolo hasta la altura de su cara.

- Vamos Zetsu-san no se enfade – declaro Kisame – además que importa tomar la vida de un simple humano -

El ojiblanco dejo ver como sus dientes de alargaban mostrando una largos colmillos.

Akihiko y compañía veian con miedo la escena sin saber como ayudar al menor.

En ese momento el pediatra sentía que ese era su final,su triste y trágica muerte.

De la mano izquierda de Kisame se alargaron sus uñas formándose unas peligrosa garra.

- Siempre me a gustado ver, como la sangre de un mortal…se va derramando por la garganta – dijo alzando Kisame su garra dispuesto a matar al ojiazul.

- Hiro-san…te amo – fue lo que pensó Nowaki al cerrar los ojos.

Para los demás el tiempo se detuvo,observando la escena en cámara lenta.

De pronto justo en ese preciso instante sin saber como, Nowaki abrió sus ojos ya no sentía la opresión en su cuello sino se encontraba de rodillas en el piso.

- ¡Que demonios! – exclamo Zetsu.

Un lobo de color castaño claro con marron oscuro tenia sujeto el pelinegro de su brazo izquierdo,alejándolo del vampiro.

El de ojos azules miraba estupefacto al enorme lobo, deteniéndose viendo directamente a los ojos de la bestia eran castaños y tenia una forma de mirar tan fiera, descubriendo de quien se trataba.

- H-hiro-san!... -

El lobo lo miro seriamente.

Nowaki noto que el brazo derecho del lobo sangraba.

- Tu brazo,Hiro-san -

En eso el pelinegro resivio un golpe en la cabeza.

- IDIOTA!, COMO SE TE OCURRE ENFRENTARTE A UN NOSFERATU TU SOLO!... – rugio Hiroki con furia.

A los semes les cayo un goterón detrás de la cabeza.

Nowaki en cambio mostro una gran sonrisa,definitivamente era su amado profesor de literatura.

- Y por mi por mi brazo no te preocupes, ¡estare bien! -

- El demonio Kamijou en persona! -

El lycan se giro un poco para ver al vampiro de piel azulada.

- Quien diría que me pondría tan feliz de volver a verte – dijo Zetsu con sarcasmo.

- Es una lastima que yo no pueda decirlo mismo de ustedes, ¡malditos chupasangre! – gruño Hiroki.

Los seres de la noche no hicieron mas que sonreir con descaro.

- Por lo visto sigues igual como siempre Kamijou-kun! – dijo Kakuzu aterrizando.

El lobo se volteo por completo, enfrentándolos.

- Hai, sigues igual con ese espantoso carácter que llama tanto la atención! – argumento Hidan ya en el suelo.

Hiroki les mando una mirada desafiante, no devia bajar la guardia ante 4 vampiros renegados.

- Dime Kamijou-kun ¿ya te sientes satisfecho? – pregunto Hidan con descaro y burlonamente.

- Grrr! – gruño el lobo con enfado notando claramente el doble sentido de esas palabras.

El silencio reino en ese entonces.

El lobo y los nosferaus se veian con cautela y desafio, siendo ambas razas enemigas.

Sin hacer movimiento alguno, el viento soplaba mandando a volar las ojas que se econtraban esparsidas.

Kisame y Hiroki no se despegaban la vista.

De pronto el lobo se lanzo al ataque.

El de dientes tomo su enorme espada dispuesto a usarla contra el con hagilidad logro esquivar la espada golpeando la espalda del vampiro.

Kakuzu y Hidan volvieron a transformarse en vampiros, rugiendo con ferocidad se alevaron por los antes de que pudieran alejarse unas garras sujetaron a Hidan de los pies alandolo con fuerza hasta estamparlo contra el suelo.

- Ni creas que dejare que escapen, Hidan-kun! – dijo un lobo de color negro con blanco gruñendo.

Yukina al escuchar la voz de su Kisa-san entendió que se trataba de el.

- ¡KISA-SAN! – lo llamo el pelicastaño eufórico.

Cerrando un momento los ojos el lycantropo sonrio de manera calida,al saber que su amado lo reconoció definitivamente amaba con locura a ese niño.

En eso Shouta se dio cuenta que se olvido del vampiro, que se encontra tirado justo enfrente suyo, bajando la mirada demasiado tarde resiviendo una brutal patada en el ocico y un arañaso en su pecho.

- KISA-SAN – exclamo Yukina precupado.

El enorme cuerpo del lobo cayo al suelo con brusquedad levantando una pequeña ráfaga de tierra.

- Pagaras muy caro el aberme tirado ¡maldito perro de mierda! – se notaba la rabia en las palabras del peliplateado.

Mientras Hiroki se encontraba luchando Zetsu.

El nosferatu de ojos amrillos rugio con ferocidad mostrando sus colimillos.

Sin dudarlo el lobo castaño se fue encima del peliverde, ambos lanzándose brutales golpes con sus garras causándose enorme heridas.

Kisame que se coloco detrás del lobo levantando su espada.

- A mi nadie me ataca por la espalda…ni mucho menos un perro sarnoso – declaro con furia el peliazul.

Hiroki que tenia sujeto entre sus fauces el brazo izquierdo del ojiamarillo, vio con el rabillo del ojo las intenciones del vampiro.

Sin embargo algo impidió que Kisame moviera su espada.

El ser de la noche abruptamente se volteo para saber que era lo que lo estaba deteniendo, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a otro lobo solo que este era de pelaje rosa con unos ojos lilas.

- ¡Ni creas que te permitiré a hacerlo!…Kisame-san – declaro en un feroz gruñido el lycantropo.

Apretando su mandibula el peliazul lo miro con molestia.

- Será mejor que quites tus asquerosas garras de mi espada Samehada…¡perro Shindou! -

El lobo rosa sonrio con prepotencia, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

Impresionados por la batalla que se daba las parejas de los lycans, no daban crédito algo por otra parte Yuki no despegada sus ojos ambar del lobo rosa.

- Kisame-san si le molesta que toque su espada…pues déjeme decirle que eso se arregla muy fácilmente! -

- Eh? -

Sin saber como sucedió de repente el ojiblanco sintió que le faltaba algo.

- Ahora ya no deberá preocuparse, ¡Kisame-san ya no volveré a tocar su espada ni usted tampoco! -

- Q-Que!...¿que fue lo que hiciste? -

- Por que no lo ve por usted mismo, Kisame-san -

El peliazul bajo la mirada descubriendo que le faltaban sus manos.

- MIS MANOS! ME ARRANCASTE MIS MANOS! – grito Kisame con horros.

- Ahora ya no podrá ya no podras tocar nada! – argumento Shuichi teniendo en sus garras las manos del vampiro que sujetaban la espada.

- PERRO INFELEZ! – rugio Kisame con furia.

Zetsu se sorprendió al ver como su compañero, le fue quitado sus manos sin saber que también pasaría por lo mismo.

Hiroki al ver que el ser de la noche estaba destraido, enterro mas sus colmillos en el brazo del peliverde arrancándoselo por completo.

- ¡ARRRGGHH! DESGRACIADO MALDITO! – exclamo Zetsu al ver como le quitaban su brazo.

El lobo castaño teniendo en su ocico el brazo mientras la sangre escurría por su pelaje, volteo a ver al lobo rosado que en eso momento dejaba caer las manos de Kisame.

Frunciendo el ceño Hiroki escupió el brazo.

- MOCOSO ESTUPITO! SE SUPONIA QUE TU DEBER ERA PROTEGER A ESTOS IDIOTAS! – rugio Kamijou exasperado.

- ¡Oye! – exclamaron los semes indignados.

- Gomen nasai! Sensei es solo que me descuide un poco! – dijo Shiuchi sonriendo con su garra detrás de la cabeza.

Eiri negó con la cabeza bufando con cansancio, ni aunque ese enano sea un lobo jamás cambiaria esa actitud tan infantil.

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho al otro lado de los juegos, dejando ver una gran nube de humo,de entre las ramas de los arboles salieron 4 vampiros mas, siendo perseguidos por el resto de la manada.

Kisa,Hiroki y Shuichi inmediatamente fueron acercándose hasta sus demás compañeros, cosa que también hiceron Kakuzu,Hidan,Zetsu y Kisama aunque estos 2 ultimos se les veía sudorosos y con la respiración agitada al aver perdido partes importantes de ellos.

Los lobos se colocaron delante de sus novios, protegiéndolos con sus cuerpos quedando Misaki al frente.

- ¡Quien lo diría!… - dijo Orochimaru volando parándose sobre el pasamanos dejando ver de nuevo su traje morado – por fin tenemos el gusto de volver a ver a los guardianes ocultos…esto amerita un aplauso –

Misaki se mostro molesto ante la burla del pelinegro.

Se notaba la tensión por parte de ambas razas.

- ¡Es lamentable que no podamos decir lo mismo de los Akatsukis!...Orochimaru-san – agrego Misaki con desagrado.

* * *

**en mi perfil estan las fotos de los ukes en forma de lobo!**


	10. Guardianes Ocultos

**~*Guardianes Ocultos*~**

- Oh!,vamos Misaki-kun no hay por que comportarnos de esta forma…hay que ser educados – dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa Orochimaru.

Los lobos lo miraron con indiferencia.

- Orochimaru-san, ya hemos aprendido en este tipo de situaciones dejar de lado la diplomacia ¡no le parece! – aclaro el lobo marron chocolate.

El pelinegro dejo de sonreí posando su vista ambar en le lycan.

- Jump! Sabes Chiaki-chan estas igual de hermoso – declaro el vampiro con lujuria – como siempre lo haz sido…¡pero justo ahora en tu forma de loup-garou lo eres aun mas! –

- ¡Pervertido asqueroso! – dijo Chiaki arrugando la nariz.

- Bueno, suficiente charla -

Misaki sabia lo que eso significaba, rápidamente se volteo a hacercandose hasta Akihiko.

- Usagi-san es mejor que se pongan a salvo… - dijo Misaki seriamente – esto se pondrá muy peligroso! –

Usami frunció el ceño.

- Misaki parece que no me conoces…-

El lobo se mostro extrañado ante eso.

- Sea cual sea la situación en la que estemos yo jamás, escuchame bien jamás te abandonaría… -

Los varones asintieron dejando en claro que estaban de acuerdo con el de ojos violetas.

Las mejillas del lycan se enrojecieron aunque por su peleje no se notaba.

- Misaki!...yo te amo pase lo que pase yo te amo! –

Takahashi por la vergüenza le dio la espalda, no cabio duda ese hombre irresponsable jamás dejaría de decir cosas tan embarazosas y menos en la situación en la que se encontraban, pero apecer de eso su corazón latia con fuerza y no era para menos si a el fue el que su corazón escogió como pareja.

- ¡Si ya terminaron con su telenovela, podemos comenzar! –

Otra vez poniéndose serio, Misaki fue hasta el frente de la manada.

En ese preciso instante de la boca de Orochimaru salió una espada.

- ¡Que comienzo el juego! –

- Pero nosotros seremos los vencedores – afirmo Misaki de forma retadora.

- Eso esta por verse, ¡perro! – dijo Pain.

La manada dio un gruñido de advertencia.

Odiaban admitir las parejas de los lobos que obsevaban como cada vez la situación tomaba un rumbo muy peligroso, pero ya no podían echarse para atrás sus precencias no ayudaban en nada pero lo echo, echo esta y lo único que les tocaba era esparar a que toda esa pesadilla terminara.

Los contrincantes se observaban con arta repulsión.

Hiroki y Kisame eran los que mas se veian tan minuciosamente, en espera de que alguno de los 2 diera el primer moviento para iniciar el ataque.

El lobo y el vampiro se miraban directamente a los ojos.

Kisame sonrio con burla mostrando su filosa dentadura,Kamijou gruño sin disimular su enojo.

Y sin esperárselo el peliazul le guiño el ojo,cosa que hizo perder la paciencia al lycan que soltando un fuerte rugio se lanzo al ataque.

El resto de la manada al ver el movimiento de su compañero, no dudaron en seguir su acción, mientras los nosferatus alguno salieron volando otros simplemente salieron corriendo con una habilidad tan rápida que solo un vampiro poseía.

Hiroki logro atrapar a Kisame cuando apenas pretendía salir huyendo volando, impactando sus cuerpos sobre el sube y baja de un rápido movimiento el lycantropo mordió el cuello del vampiro separándose al momento.

Soltando un rugido lastimero, el ser de la noche se retorcía del dolor, mientras que de su cuello justo en el lugar donde Hiroki, lo marco fluia una sustancia negra.

Manteniéndose alejado del moribundo, el lobo castaño se mantenía quito observando en espera de la anciada muerte del chupasangre.

En eso Nowaki apareció a lado de su lobo.

Ambos miraban como el cuerpo del Akatsuki se desacia.

En cambio Kisame atravez de sus ojos se notaba la rabia que sentía hacia esos 2, mas Hiroki no se inmuto ante la mirada del vampiro.

- D-Dis…fruta…la paz…y tran-tranqui…lidad…que t-tienes… – decía Kisame con dificultad.

El Guardian Oculto lo observe indiferente.

- Por…que…massss pro-pronto…de lo que cre…es…ya no lo…d-disfru…tarasss…ni a tu…a-a-amante, perro! -

Fue lo único que el vampiro alcanzo a decir, antes de que Hiroki la arrancara la garcanta rematándolo viendo como la piel se desacia quedando el puro esqueleto.

Era evidente la muerte.

- ¡Hasta nunca Kisame Hoshigaki!…espero que en el infierno te den la bienvenida que te meceres –

Misaki con sus garras sacaba una enorme roca de la tierra.

- MUERTE A LOS HABITANTES DE LA NOCHE! – rugio el lycan arrojando la roca hacia Orochimaru que aun se mantenía sobre le pasamanos.

Mas el pelinegro con su espada la partió en 2.

- Mátenlos…mátenlos a todos que no quede nadie vivo! –

- Realmente me encanta que te portas de esa forma Misaki-chan – dijo Orochimaru transformándose volando hasta el lobo.

Lo que el lycan alfa no sabia era que Kakuzu tambie se dirigía a hacia el.

Kamijou al ver que el menor estaba en peligro, tomo uno de los sube y baja comenzando a correr en su dirección

Levantando su espada y su garras, Orochimaru se preparaba para enfrentarse al pequeño lobo.

Por detrás Kakuzu también mantenía sus garras en alto dispuesto a atacar a su enemigo. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo sin esperarcelo, el pelicastaño vio el asiento de un sube y baja golpearlo.

Hiroki sujetaba con sus grandes garras el tubo del juego, y con bastante fuerza golpeo al vampiro como si se tratara de una pelota de beisbol.

Al ver el inesperado ataque Misaki rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, sintiendo la furia por su cuerpo logro esquivar el ataque del vampiro alfa agarrando su brazo estampándolo con suma fuerza y brutalidad en el piso una y otra vez como si se tratara de un trapo sucio.

Soltando el brazo del nosferatu, Takahashi toma la espada dejando atrás al chupasangre tendido en el suelo.

- Que esto te sirva de lección, ¡Orochimaru-san a mi nadie me toma por sorpresa! – declaro el lobo-ojiverde llendo hasta su compañero.

- Mocoso! deberías mostrar mas respeto para con tus mayores – hablo Hiroki a modo de reproche.

- Y lo hago Kamijou-sensei…pero usted no debe olvidar que yo soy su alfa…-

El lobo castaño frunció el ceño.

- Por lo tanto, ¡usted también me debe respeto! -

- Tsk…lo que sea, mocoso -

De pronto a unos cuantos metros de ellos se encontraba su compañero Shouta, se via que lycan negro con blanco mantenía una fuerte lucha contra Konan y Nagato,en cambio las cosas para Shuichi no eran tan fáciles teniendo como contrincantes a Yahiko junto con Zetsu y ese raro vampiro de mascara anaranjada.

Hiroki inmediatamente fue a ayudar al lobo rosa, dejando a atrás a Misaki quien se mantenía inmóvil.

- Demonios!, esto ya es demasiado es mejor acabar con esto de una vez por todas – se dijo en sus pesnamientos el lycan pero con clara preocupación.

- CHICOS! ACABEN CON ELLOS DE UNA VEZ! – rugio Misaki con vehemencia.

La manada al escuchar la orden del alfa obedecieron a su llamado, dándose cuenta que algo pasaba.

Chiaki que peleaba con Hidan de un hagil y rápido movimiento pateo la cara del peliplateado haciendo que cayera al suelo desorientado por el fuerte golpe.

El lobo marron chocolate observo a su alrededor vislumbrando un auto que se encontraba ahí estacionado cerca del parque, viendo que el nosferato aun no se levantaba corrió hacie el automóvil sujetándolo con cuidado pretendiendo cargarlo.

Hidan ya haviendose recuperado se giro dando un rugido con toda la furia que sentia.

Pero justo al momento de voltarse descubrió demasiado tarde como se estrellaba contra el un carro.

El impacto ocasiono tal daño que termino por destruir casi por completo el parque.

Termiando en el suelo y con el auto sobre el, Hidan se removió lastimosamente se podía ver como su cuerpo sufrió gran daño, heridas que no tardaron en sanar.

Cuando trato de levantar el destruido carro, apareció Chiaki parándose sobre el, provocando que el veiculo se estampara otra vez sobre el chupasangre, ambos enemigos se observaban con desprecio.

- ¡Ojala te pudras en el infierno! – demando Hidan escupiendo sangre.

En eso Chiaki salto del carro aplastando con su pata el rostro del vampiro destrozándola por completo hasta volverla nada.

- ¡Gomen Hidan, pero yo nunca ire alli en cambio tu ahí es donde perteneces! –

El cuerpo del ser de la noche, tomaba una forma de un tipo de sustancia verdosa y espumosa hasta explotar desapareciendo cuerpo por completo.

Shuichi logro agarrar la ala del vampiro enmascarado rampiendosela al instante.

El nosferato solto un gemido al ver como su ala fue daña.

- Oh! perdona mi atrevimiento Tobi-chan…¡no fue mi intención! – dijo el lycan rosa riendo con gracia.

- Por que Shindo-kun lastimo a Tobi-chan, si Tobi-chan es un buen chico, Tobi-chan jamás lastimaría a Shindo-kun que también es un buen chico! -

- ¡Que chupasangre ten raro! – pensó el lycan con un goterón en su cabeza.

Aciendo aun lado el comportamiento bipolar del vampiro, Shuichi lo golpeo ocasionando que Tobi saliera rodando por la tierra dejando en el camino una línea de humo.

Zetsu al ver como eran derrotados sus compañeros decidió huir de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

Shuichi al ver la intenciones del Akatsuki fue en su persecución.

El peliverde al verse descubierto corrió tan rápido como podía, transformandos rápidamente emprendiendo el vuelo dejando a atrás al lycan.

El lobo rosa paro su carrera viendo que el nosferatu había logrado escapar.

- ¡Rayos! – mascullo Shuichi mirando con el vampiro-peliverde se alejada desapareciendo entre las nubes.

Kisa se sentía consado su cuerdo ardia con fuerza, devia aceptar que Nagato y Konan eran excelentes contrincantes no por nada eran el numero 2 y 3.

Pero tampoco eso les ayudaría a la pareja, podrán tener el rango mas alto pero el tenia mucha mas fuerza que ellos.

- Ya me arte le dare fin a todo esto! -

El Guardian Oculto logro atrapar a la vampiresa de las piernas mandándola hasta los cables de luz, terminando enrredandose en estos.

Al sentir la descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, Konan solto un fuerte rugido casi gritando.

Nagato la observaba impotente sin saber que a hacer.

Pronto comenzó a verse como el cuerpo de la nosfertu se quemaba, las alas poco a poco ivan desapareciendo, Konan seguía gritando de dolor removiendo desesperadamente en los cables.

Shouto al ver que la ser de la noche seguía viviendo, tomo una rama que tenia la punta punteaguda lanzándola directamente a la vampira que termino por atravesarle el pecho.

Konan sabiendo que su vida se iva con dificultad levanto la cabeza, mirando en dirección a Nagato quien tenia el rostro trasfigurado de dolor y rabia.

- ¡Te amo! – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se llenaron de lagrimas, su amor verdadero, su alma gemela se había ido para jamás volver.

Girándose hasta donde estaba el lycan, Nagato lo observo con furia contenida apretando con fuerza su dentadura, sus brillaban de furia y venganza.

Hiroki ya llevaba un buen rato peleando contra Yahiko, mas el vampiro parecía no darse porvencido pero el tampoco daría su brazo a torcer solo uno de los 2 saldria victorioso y el como un Guardian oculto seria el vencedor.

- Nagato, Yahiko…Tobi larguemonos de aquí! – se escucho con fuerza la voz de Orochimaru.

Los nombrados dirigieron su atención al vampiro mayor.

El pelinegro se veía lleno de tierra y con la ropa rasgada pero su semblante serio daba a entender que eso no le importaba.

- ¡Debemos largarnos inmediatamente de aquí! -

- Pero Orochimaru-sama…Tobi-chan quiere seguir jugando con los lobitos! -

- Me importa poco lo que tu quieras, ¡andando! marchémonos rápido de este asqueroso lugar…alcavo ya cumplimos con nuestro encargo -

El de ojos ambar salió volando alejándose del parque, seguido del enmascarado Yahiko hizo lo mismo quedándose a atrás Nagato quien aun se mantenía en dirigirla una siniestra mirada a Kisa.

- Esto no se quedara asi…me las vaz a pagar todas y muy caro ¡maldito perro!... -

Shouta no se inmuto ante la amenza resivida.

- ¡Asi como tu me quitaste a Konan yo te quitare a tu amante!...asi que será mejor que cuides muy bien tus cosas, por que puede pasarle un accidente –

- NAGATO! – exclamo Orochimaru enojado.

El pelirrojo se transformo saliendo volando.

- NO DEJEN QUE SE VAYAN!, AUN HAY COSAS QUE NECESITO SABER – grito Misaki decesperado.

Hiroki entendiendo a lo que se refería salto sobre el poste de luz donde aun se mantenía el cuerpo quemado de la peliazul, arranco uno de los cables amarrándolo de un extremo aterrizando con rapidez al piso.

Lanzo el cable tan lejos como pudo, logrando atrapar los pies de Yahiko.

El lobo castaño al ver aquien logro atrapar, sujeto con mas fuerza el cable enrredandolo un poco en sus garras alo con rapidez estrellando al pelianaranjado en la tierra.

Los otros 3 vampiros aun sabiendo que capturaron a uno de los suyos emprendieron la huida dejando a su suerte al pelinaranja.

Algo lastimado el nosferatu trataba de levantarse.

De pronto sintió como su cuello era oprimido por algo delgado.

Hiroki había envuelto el cable que aun sujetaba los pies del vampiro, en su garganta haciendo de esa forma levantar el chupasangre hasta la altura de su cara.

- Vaya Yahiko!, por lo visto tu seras el que responda a nuestras preguntas –

El vampiro palideció al saber en la situación en la que ahora se encontraba.

En eso la manada llego rodeándolos.

- ¡Y será mejor que cooperas!...por que sino ya sabes como te ira, si me entiendes verdad – menciono Misaki macabramente.

- ¡Vete al diablo!, perro…no te dire nada–

- Oh! creeme que lo haras Yahiko-san… -

Mostrándose firme el ser de la noche le mando una mirada desafiante.

- ¡Lo haras! quieras o no -

Sin saber que eran lo que sus novios pretendían a hacer, los semes solo se sentaron a esperar sea lo que sus amados querían de ese hombre.

* * *

**Hasta el proximo capitulo! n_n**


	11. Vampiros Purasangre

**~*Vampiros Purasangre*~**

Ya hacia tendido en el suelo Yahiko, su cuerpo se veía en un estado fatal se notaba que habiacido usado como saco boxeador, lo único que hacia falta era la mitad de su brazo derecho donde se encontraba fluyendo mucha sangre cosa que daba a entender que fue cortado.

El pelinaranja soltaba deviles gemidos de dolor viendo claramente como la punta de la espada de Orochimaru se encontraba acentimetros de su cara.

Un tanto apartados de la cruel tortura los varones se mantenían callados, mirando sorprendidos de lo que sus lobos eran capaces de hacer.

Hatoria sostenía en sus brazos a un inconciente Chiaki completamente desnudo manchado de sangre y algunos rasguños.

- Ahora si Yahiko-san…vas a decirnos a que vinieron a nuestras tierras – exigió Misaki con seriedad.

El vampiro sintió la decesperacion y frustración apoderarse de el no tenia otra opción.

Akihiko se mostraba asombro de la actitud de su castaño, jamás habia visto esa forma de ser del universitario.

- No piensas hablar…Bueno, no me dejas mas remedio qu… -

El lycan levanto la espada.

- No,no espera…espera les dire todo lo que se -

Misaki bajo la espada satisfecho.

- Bien ¡entonces empieza a hablar! –

Desde el suelo el ser de la noche dio una larga respiración.

- Esto no es nada personal…solo era un trabajo -

- ¿De quien? – pregunto Shinobu que acababa de llegar.

- ¡Shinobu! – exclamo Miyagi aliviado de ver a su niño.

En cmabio de Takano no se podía decir lo mismo, ya que Ritsu no a hacia acto de presencia.

- Que bueno que despertaste, Shinobu después del golpe que te dio Nagato – dijo Shuichi alivia do de ver a su gruñon compañero y amigo.

- Tsk, lo que sea ya después tu me contaras de todo lo que me perdi! –

El lobo rosa no hizo mas que paledecer.

- ¡Entonces dinos quien los mando chupasangre! – inquirió el lobo rubio con desprecio.

- ¡Fue Madara-sama! –

Los loup-garou se tensaron al oir ese nombre.

- Madara, ¿Madara Uchiha esta detrás de esto? – aseguro Hiroki.

Yahiko guardo silencio durante unos minutos tenia que pensar muy bien las cosas, para no revelar el verdadero plan asi que opto por mentir.

- ¡Asi es!…Madara-sama fue el que nos mando, para el ustedes son una gran molestia, algo necesita a toda costa desaparecer –

Misaki empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con la espada colocada sobre su hombro, cada pisada que daba hacia temblar un poco el piso.

- ¿Pero, por que esto? La verdad yo no creo que esa rata chupasangre sea tan estúpido como para mandar a unos lacayos como ustedes al mundo humano… -

El ojimarron en su rostro reflejaba el miendo que estaba lejos de sentir, pero que le servia para ocultar su alegría al ver que esos perros calleron en la trampa.

- ¿Y para que razón Uchiha querria borrarnos del mapa? – pregunto Kisa serio.

- Eso no lo se, yo lo único que se…es que si ustedes desaparecen podrá realizar los planes que tiene para el reino! –

Cada palabra que salía de Yahiko lo hacia llenarse mas de dicha y regocijo al ver que todo le salía como esperaba.

Misaki mostrándose para nada convencido e impaciente tomo al pelinaranja del cabello.

- Levantate, ¡cucaracha rastrera! –

Yahiko con dificultad logro ponerse en pie, mientras el lobo marron se mantenía detrás suyo.

- estas tratando de engañarnos no es cierto Yahiko-san, dime que me equivoco al pensar que eres lo suficientemente estúpido como a hacer eso! –

El vampiro sabia perfectamente que el lycan apuntaba su espalda con la espada.

- A estas alturas del partido Takahashi-sama…¡¿usted realmente cree que estoy en la posición de mentir!? –

- Mira infeliz – hablo Shuichi – tu formalismo esta de mas en estos momentos, ¿no te parece?...asi que haz el favor de dejar de ser tan lambiscon y tu uso de buenos modelas, que tu no tienes –

Yahiko lo miro con furia contenida.

- ¡Ya basta! – demando Misaki tomando de nuevo el control de la situación – Yahiko-san, yo se que usted sabe algo mas, algo que nos oculta ¿verdad? –

- Ya les dije todo lo que se, no estoy informado de algo mas...solo eso -

- Bien – agrego el lobo-ojiverde antes de apuñalarlo sin intenciones de matarlo todavía.

- Uuggh! – gimio de dolor el pelinaranjo arrodillándose.

Misaki se posiciono justo enfrente del nosferatu, poniendo el punta de la espada debajo de la barbilla haciendo de esta forma levantar el rostro del ojimarron.

- Se que mientes Yahiko-san asi que dime lo que sepas -

Los ojos furiosos del vampiro no se despegaban del lobo al verse sometido ante alguien tan despreciable e insignificante ser como lo era Misaki Takahashi.

- Ya dije todo lo que se! -

Al ver que el pelinaranja no pensaba soltar la lengua, volvió a posicionarse detrás del ser de la noche.

- Como veo que no estas dispuesto a cooperar…no me dejas mas remedio que mandarte al infierno para que le hagas compañía a Kisame,Konan y Hidan –

Misaki sujeto con ambas garras la espada alzándola sobre su cabeza,viendo que su sentencia ya estaba dictada, Yahiko mostro media sonrisa.

- ¡Al menos me ire con la satisfacción, de saber que muy pronto sus vidas serán destruidas! – menciono susurrando el ojimarron con burla.

Sin mostrar compasión alguna, Misaki clavo la espada completamente en la espalda del de cabello anaranjado terminando por rematarlo.

El cuerpo cayo tendido en la tierra indicando que la clara muerte del vampiro, empezando a envolverse en esa sustancia verdosa terminando explotando como si se tratara de un globo, sin dejar rastro alguno el cuerpo del nosfertu.

Los semes al ver que todo termino se acercaron a sus parejas.

- ¡Ahora si tendrán que explicarnos todo esto que acaba de pasar! – sentencio Akihiko yendo directo al grano.

Antes de que pudieron pronunciar algo, sorpresivamente del cielo bajaban otros 2 vampiros mas.

Los lycans se sintieron alividos al ver de quienes se trataban.

Ante ellos se mostro una hermosa mujer de piel blanca cabello rubio alvino corto con flequillo y 2 mechones largos a los costados, y unos hermosos ojos verdes debajo del ojo izquierdo tenia un lunar vestia una blusa blanca que hacia resaltar sus grandes pechos, usaba un short negro y corto junto con unas botas negras de tacon alto que le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

A su lado se encontraba un hombre de porte atractivo, algo alto de pelo blanco corto con flequillo y 2 mechones cortos que enmarcaban su cara, sus ojos eran rojos casi rosas en la parte izquierda del labio inferior tenia una perforación como en la oreja y en la ceja del ojo izquierdo mientras abajo del ojo tenia una hombre era tremendamente guapo llevaba puesto un poleron negro con gorro, usando un pantalón mezclilla roto acompañado de unos converse negros.

En su brazo izquierdo iva cargando aun inconciente Kakuzu.

-¡Que gusto volver a verlos!…Aya…Akira-menciono Misaki contente-y por lo que veo nos han traido un regalo-

La rubia se abalanzo sobre el lobo.

-MISAKI-CHAN! QUE FELICIDAD EL VERTE DESPUES TE TANTO TIEMPO, Y SIGUES IGUAL DE TIERNO!-grito Aya llena de dicha abrazando al lycan apretándolo justo sobre sus pechos.

-Aya…no…puedo respirar!-

-Ya controlate mujer, que ahogas a Misa-chan con tus grandes melonos!-dijo Akira sujetando a la ojiverde de la blusa apartándola del lobo marron.

-Grrr, ¡Akira eres un idiota!-gruño Aya con una vena en el puño.

Siendo espectadores de la escena que montaban los recién llegados, los semes se extrañaron al ver que sus novios los conocían.

Akihiko fue el único que se acerco para estar al lado de su lobo.

-Disculpen!, quienes son ustedes?-pregunto con cierto celos viendo directamenta al peliblanco.

-Escritor estúpido, nisiquiera puede dejar de lado sus celos obsesivos-se decía en sus pensamientos Misaki.

Por otro lado al vampiro le dio gracia ver lo posesivo que se mostraba el humano, lógicamente sedio cuenta que estaba celoso.

-Oh,disculpen por no presentarnos…yo soy Akira Takeda y ella es mi compañera Aya Hechigo-

-Ya suéltame, estúpido!-inquirio Aya abruptamente soltándose del agarre del ojirrojo.

-¿¡Y que hacen 2 vampiros purasangre en el mundo humano!?-pregunto Shuichi curioso.

Akira dejo caer sin consentimiento a Kakuzu, para meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Supimos que estos hijos de perra vendrían a fastidiarlos, ¡asi que decidimos venir para ayudarlos!-señalo Akira sorprendiendo a los lobos.

-Pero por lo visto, ustedes pudieron acabar fácilmente con ellos o me equivoco!-agrego Aya burlona.

-Pues claro que pudimos contra ellos…¿por quien nos tomas Aya-chan?-menciono Kisa sintiéndose ofendido por su comentario.

La rubia se cruzo de brazos sin dejar de sonreir.

-Bueno que les parece si despierto a este infeliz-agrego Akira alzando a Kakuzu del cabello-para que nos de información valiosa!-

-Ya lo intentamos con Yahiko, y no obtuvimos casi nada-dijo Shinobu.

-¡Pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo!-

-Por cierto donde esta Ricchan, quiero darle un fuerte abrazo-pregunto Aya extrañada de no ver al castaño.

-Se separo de nosotros en la mitad del combate, dijo algo de que necesitaba inspeccionar los alrededores!-declaro Misaki.

En eso Akira golpeo con fuerza la cara de Kakuzu logrando que despertara.

-Ya despiértate desgraciado, no es momento de dormir tienes un par de preguntas que responder-inquirio con desprecio el peliblanco.

Kakuzu todavía se encontraba desorientado, mirando a todas partes cuando de repente recordó que Hiroki lo habia golteado con un sube y baja por instinto trato de pararse para huir.

Al ver lo que pretendía el pelilargo, Akira sujeto con mas fuerza el cabello del ojiverde.

-¿Adonde crees que vaz? despreciable imitación de vampiro-

-¡A-Akira!…pero que estas haciendo tu aquí?-hablo Kakuzu sorprendido.

-Yo también estoy aquí Kakuzu-san-

El pelicastaño se giro para ver a la vampira.

-¡Aya!-

-Ahora dinos, maldito sangre sucia e inmunda…¿a que vinieron ustedes aquí?-demando Akira con irritación.

Kakuzu no se dejo intimidar aunque se fuera alguien de si misma raza.

-Incinerata en el infierno, purasangre idiota...no te dire nada!-

Sin esperarcelo el pelilargo resivio un golpe es su abdomen.

-El hablarme de esa forma no te ayuda en nada-

Entre abriendo los ojos Kakuzu miro con toda la furia posible al peliblanco.

-¡MISAKI!-

El susodicho se giro al oir la voz de Onodera sorprendiéndose del estado en el que el mayor llegaba.

-La Cofradia…-

-QUE!...no eso no es posible, nunca antes habían venido a esta parte-exclamo Misaki con preocupación sin poder creerlo.

Takano fue corriendo hasta su lobo que venia cogeando de una pata con 3 flechas de plata en su clavadas en su cuerpo y manchado de sangre.

-Alparecer algo provoco que venieran…uugh!-

De pronto unos aullidos y ladridos de perros se escucharon a lo lejos.

Misaki olfateo el aire descubriendo que olia a humo claramente de antorchas.

-ESTUPIDO MALDITO!...todo este tiempo estaban siguiéndolos!-rugio con furia Misaki tomando a Kakuzu de la solapa de su ropa.

-Misaki ¿ahora que hacemos?-inquirio Shinobu sin ocultar su temor-corremos un gran peligro quedándonos aquí-

-Y mas que nuestros novios estén aquí!-declaro Hiroki.

-Pero que es lo que esta pasando?-pregunto Takano sin comprender nada.

Algo adolorido Ritsu se volteo a ver al pelinegro.

-Takano-san no es momento de hacer preguntas-

-Pero Onodera!-

-Pero nada…y ya deja el tema por la paz-

-YA BAJENLE!-exigio Hiroki exasperado-estan bien como están las cosas y ustedes discutiendo estupideces-

-Misaki, tu solo dinos lo que debemos hacer!-dijo Shuichi seriamente.

Al ser el macho alfa el lobo-ojiverde tenia que pensar con claridad, pero desafortunadamente no tenia el tiempos suficiente como hacer eso.

-Por lo pronto cada uno tome a su pareja, ¡debemos ir directo a nuestro sitio en la montaña alli estarnos a salvo!-

-Jump, de nada les servirá huir esta mas que claro que los atraparan!-menciono Kakuzu burlándose.

Akira alo con mas fuerza el pelo del nosferatu.

-Pero tu seras el primero en caer, infeliz eres una desonrra para nuestra raza-

Aya pateo al ojiverde en la espalda ocasionando que este se estampara contra el piso,rápidamente ambos vampiros lo sujetaron de los brazos mientras que Kisa ayudado por Shuichi sostenían sus piernas.

-Asi que les haremos un gran favor a esos cazadores despiadados…el entregarte a ellos en bandeja de plata!-inquirio Misaki sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos-pero para a hacer eso primero debemos quitarte ciertas partes para que estes quito y no intentes escapar-

Kakuzu se removió tratando de escapar sin éxito ya que lo tenían bien sujeto.

-No temas Kakuzu-san, ¡pronto estará haciéndole compañía a su amado Hidan!-

A lo pronto se escucho el filo de la espada acompañado del grito desgarrador del ser de las sombras.

Los Guardianes Ocultos hacían que sus amantes se montaran sobre ellos, Akira cargaba en sus brazos a Chiaki mientras Aya sujetaba a Yokozawa.

-Hiro-san, ¿seguro que puedes soportar nuestro peso?-dijo Nowaki ya que su novio los tenia en su esaplda a el y a Hatori.

-Claro que si Nowaki, siendo un lobo tengo mucha fuerza y el tener a 2 personas sobre mi no es nada!-

-¡Bueno manada es hora de irnos!-argumeno Misaki con firmeza.

Cada uno de los lycans asintió.

-En marcha-

Ya dejando en claro las cosas, el lobo marron salió corriendo llevando consigo al peliplateado, el resto hizo lo mismo siguiendo a su líder en cuanto a los purasangre ivan por los cielos llendo por el mismo camino que los lycantropos.

Dejando a atrás a un Kakuzu moribundo atado en un árbol desangrándose con los brazos y piernas cortados.

-Podrán huir…pero jamás escaparan a su destino…ya las piezas se están moviendo…-hablaba con dificultad el pelicastaño.

Justo en ese preciso instante unas sombras se plantearon frente al nosferatu.

-Te amo Hidan-

* * *

**En mi perfil se encuantran las fotos de Aya y Akira!**


	12. ¡Hace 5 Años!

**~*¡Hace 5 años!*~**

La manada se encontraba corriendo con rapidez por el bosque,hace unas cuantas horas dejaron atrás la ciudad.

Se escuchaban los gruñidos y gemidos que emitían al correr, sus parejas a quienes llevaban en su espalda cargando, oian y miraban con asombro.

Misaki quien iva al frente salto sobre unos arbustos, cayendo en un rio corriendo en el.

El resto de los Guardianes Ocultos siguieron el mismo camino que su alfa,tenían que ocultar bien su rastro de la Cofradia y que mejor que esconder su olor con el suave aroma del agua dulce del rápido corrian que varios chapoteos del agua se escuchaban con fuerza viendo que ya llevaban siguiendo mucho tiempo por el rio Misaki se giro a la izquierda hasta la orilla retomando su camino por tierra.

Debian llegar hasta su sitio de reunión.

Corrian sin detenerse dando ladridos y gruñidos saltando y bajando riscos.

12:00 pm.

La luna se encontraba en la alto del cielo oscuro y con pocas estrellas.

Sentados en el verde pasto cada seme observaba con curiosidad el lugar en el que se encontraban, habia unas cuantas rocas grandes cerca se encontraba una pequeña cascada, y las luciérnagas que se dejaban ver.

Aya y Akira se mantenían sentados sobre una de las rocas, el peliblanco tenia una paleta dentro de su boca.

Al lado de Chiaki estaba Hatori contamplandolo mientras dormía.

Mientras por otro lado Akihiko,Nowaki,Miyagi,Takano,Yukina,Yokozawa y Yuki observaban a lo lycans que se encontraban justo en el lago de la cascada, Kisa con su garras tomaba un poco de agua echándola sobre la espalda de Hiroki limpiándole la sangre, Shinobu recostado tenia la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del agua, Misaki bebía agua con Ritsu a su lado que se habia quitado las flechas de su cuerpo, mientras se echaba agua en su cuerpo limpiándose toda la sangre seca que tenia.

Comenzando a sentirse incomodo Eiri no apartaba sus ojos del lobo rosa, que tampoco habia dejado de verlo en todo el tiempo pero no con buenos ojos.

-Shuichi…mmm…yo-

Pero el lycantropo no le permitió hablar levantándose dándole la espalda encaminándose al lago.

El de ojos ambar solo lo veía alejándose.

En ese momento Shinobu salía del agua, empezando a sacudirse el agua de todo su pelo.

Miyagi miraba a su lobo impresionado.

Acostabo en el césped boca abajo revolvía su cuerpo en la tierra, secandose de esa manera.

-Disculpen…será que ahora si podrán decirnos ¿que es lo que pasa?-se atrevió a preguntar Yukina algo inseguro.

-Hai, creo que ahora si se podrá!-dijo Misaki.

Hatori que aun observaba a Yoshino, acaricio un poco la mejilla de su chico de pronto su mano fue sujetada sobresaltando al castaño.

-¡Estoy bien, Tori!-hablo Chiaki despertando.

El castaño veía con su novio se levantaba como si nada, dejando ver toda su desnudez apartando la mirada sonrojado.

Saltando de la roca Aya y Akira se colocaron frente a los loup-garou y lo humanos.

-Si ya no hay nada que nos detenga…-dijo Aya con las manos a la cintura-podemos empezar de una vez!-

-Pero antes…Chiaki-san podría transformarse de nuevo-declaro Akira mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado-…no es que me moleste ver su lindo cuerpo, pero como comprenderá eso representara una gran distracción-

Rodando los ojos el ojiazul dejo pasar el atrevido comentario del joven vampiro, cambiando al instante.

Formando todos un circulo decidieron iniciar lo que seria una larga platica.

-Shuichi, ¡ven aquí!-llamo Shinobu al lobo rosa que estaba acostado viendo el lago como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

-No gracias, estoy bien aquí…pueden empezar sin mi-dijo Shindo girándose-en este momento no estoy de humor como para soportar los reclamos a cierta persona-

El lycan miro a cierto rubio volteándose nuevo al lago.

En cambio Eiri entendió el doble sentido de esas palabras.

-¡Como quieras!-termino por decir Shinobu comprendiendo a su compañero.

-Antes que nada me gustaría saber ¿como es que se conocen?-pregunto Takano.

-Bueno, nosotros nos conocemos aproximadamente 5 años-dijo Aya sonriente.

-5 años?-argumento Yokozawa sin creerlo.

-P-Pero eso no es posible-agrego Akihiko estupefacto.

-Claro que es posible-menciono Akira-…Aya y yo los conocemos mucho antes que todos ustedes-

-¿Y como es que nunca nos hablaron de ellos?-pregunto Miyagi serio mirando a Shinobu.

-Miyagi, ay muchas cosas que no saben de nosotros…-dijo de forma seria el lobo.

-Y que no podíamos decir…-declaro Shouta-es mas nisiquiera deberíamos estar haciendo esto-

-Pero debemos Kisa-san!-inquirio Misaki volteando a verlo.

-¿Y desde cuando ustedes hansido lobos?-hacer esa pregunta le resulto muy difícil a Nowaki.

-Desde hace 5 años-hablo Misaki serio y seguro.

Los presentes se mostraron sorprendidos.

-Misaki , Takahiro ¿lo sabe?-aseguro Akihiko rogando por estar equivocado.

-Claro que lo sabe Usagi-san-

Al peliplateado casi se le va el aire.

-Bakihiko, no seas exagerado-dijo Hiroki exasperado por el comportamiento de su amigo-es lógico que el hermano de Takahashi lo sepa-

-Y el también es…-

-No-respondio Misaki muy seguro.

-Takahiro-san, es mortal…-inquirio Akira-por que el asi lo decidió pero Misa-chan quiso ser un ser mágico!-

-¡¿Ser mágico?!-dijeron los semes a la vez sin comprender.

-Hai, miren hay otro mundo que ustedes los humanos han ignorado que existe!-agrego Aya seriamente-…pero que mas se podría esperar de ustedes que no ven mas haya de su nariz-

-Que dices!-menciono Takano indignado.

-Jump,si que los humanos son tan predecibles-dijo Akira burlándose-por esa razón no son mas que alimento para todas las criaturas sobrenaturales…-

-Akira!-reprendio Misaki.

El peliblanco lo ignoro.

-Y no solo eso, ustedes los mortales solo preocupan por si mismos…-

-Akira, ya es suficiente-dijo Kisa enojado.

-Tsk…no se por que decidieron emparejarse con unos humanos, si ninguno vale la pena si queira!-

-¡YA CALLATE!-rugio Kamijou perdiendo la paciencia.

El purasangre se cruzo de brazos bufando.

-Pero devo admitir que para ser humanos son muy sexy-declaro Aya con corazones en los ojos-definitivamente escogieron bien a sus activos!-

-AYA!-exclamo Shinobu sonrojado.

-Digame ¿como es que lo hace?...yo siempre e querido ver una escena Yaoi-

Sintiéndose apenas por el comportamiento de la rubia, los lobos sonrojados negaron con la cabeza, sin duda la vampira era toda una adicta al yaoi.

-Aya-chan, este no es momento como para que preguntes esas cosas-inquirio Shouta-ahora tenemos cosas mas importantes que tratar-

-Oh,esta bien Shouta-san-dijo Aya frunciendo el ceño inflando los cachetes.

-Kami-sama,dame paciencia-dijo Misaki sobándose la cabeza-en fin el punto es que todos los que somos criaturas sobrenaturales nos conocemos desde hace 5 años-

-Un momento eso significa que…-menciono Takano algo inseguro.

-Hai, Takano-san es lo que estas creyendo…-hablo Ritsu-Kisa-san y yo…ya nos conocíamos de antes-

-¿Pero como?-dijo Hatori Sorprendido.

-Fue cuando yo era un estudiante de secundaria…aproximadamente 10 años y en la mitad de ese tiempo que fueron los primeros 5 años todos nos conocimos…-

-Pero Onodera en ese tiempo tu y yo ya nos conocíamos y paso aquello!-

-Lose Takano-san pero después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros me fui al extranjero…y alli conoci a alguien que me enseño cosas que jamás imagine cosas que ignoraba cuando era humano-

-Jump,me imagino que tipo de cosas te habrá enseñado-inquirio Yokozawa con veneno- como el cualquiera que eres-

Todos se giraron a ver al Oso Gruñon.

-Yokozawa-san su comentario esta de mas!-dijo Kisa para nada contento.

-Y crees que a mi me importa lo que tu digas-dijo el ojiazul fulmino con la mirada al lobo.

-Yokozawa será mejor que te calmes y no te voy a permitir que le hables de esa forma a Onodera-declaro Masamune de lo mas enojado.

Por otro lado Takafumi miro a su amigo y amor platónico con furia.

-No puedo creer que aun lo defiendas…Masamune acaso ¿ya olvidaste todo el daño que te hizo?…-

El editor en jefe le advirtió con la mirada que midiera sus palabras.

-Y el que te ocultara esto muestra que sigue siendo una rata mentirosa y embustera…-

Todos guardaron silencio dejando que el pelinegro terminara de escupir todo lo que tenia que decir sin tratar de detenerle.

-Ahora resulta que es un maldito fenómeno, pues sabes que eso no cambia nada por que el sigue siendo nadie un maldito mentiroso que vive bajo las faldas de su padre por que no puede salir adelante por si mismo…NO ES MAS QUE UNA MALDITA MOLESTIA!-

Un silencio incomodo se formo.

-Jajajajajaja-Akira solto risa.

El grupo lo miraron extrañados del por que su risa.

-Vaya que el humano es un insolente…-comento Akira con gracia.

Yokozawa le lanzo una venenosa mirada.

-Será mejor que ami no me mandes miraditas matadoras, por que no me intimidas para nada…que no se te olvide en la posición en la que estas, humano!-

-Ricchan, no entiendo por que no le das su merecido!-inquirio Aya viendo seriamente al Oso Gruñon.

-Aya-chan el echo de que este en mi mundo no significa que deba quebrantar las reglas!-agrego Onodera frustrado.

-Y eso que significa?!-pregunto Takafumi demandando que se explicara.

-¡Eso quiere decir Yokozawa-san, que si yo hubiera querido hace mucho le habría arrancado la cara!-

-Para que entiendan mejor…-retomo la palabra Akira-nosotros los vampiros y los lycantropos poseemos una gran fuerza capaz de poder matar a alguien con solo chasquear los dedos…-

-Entonces todo sobre los hombres lobo y vampiros es verdad?-aseguro Miyagi.

-Les recomiendo ya no dejarse guiar por lo que dice en los libros-dijo Aya-pero es verdad que antes era como en los libros-

-Antes?-menciono Yukina sin comprender.

-Hai,pero ahora con el nuevo rey, ya no lo es!-agrego Shuichi acercándose al circulo-es cierto que los nosferatu se volvían cenizas con los rayos del sol y que los lycans heramos alerjicos a la plata…bueno eso todavía es verdad pero ya no tanto ahora los vampiros pueden caminar durante el dia sin quemarse, hay muchas cosas de las que hoy en dia uno puede sorprenderse-

-¿Y quien es el rey?-se atrevió a preuntar Nowaki curioso.

Los seres sobrenaturales se tensaron.

-No tenemos permitido revelar su nombre-dijo Chiaki.

-Pero…-

-¡Nowaki es suficiente!-declaro Hiroki mandando a callar a su pareja.

-Miren hay cosas que no podemos decir-retomo la palabra Misaki-lo que si podemos decirles que es ahora que ustedes saben nuestro secreto deben saber que somos inmortales…-

-Inmortales…eso quiere decir que ustedes no…-inquirio Akihiko incapaz de terminar.

-Asi es Usagi-san ¡nosotros no envejeceremos nunca!-

-Pero saben eso lo bueno,al menos para mi-agrego Shuichi seriamente.

Yuki se sorprendió por lo que su bola rosada dijo.

-Por que asi Yuki ya no te vere mas…-

El rubio no podía creer que su amante le dijera esas crueles palabras.

-Solo tengo que esperar unos cuantos años, para que tu te vuelvas un anciano mientras que yo siendo inmortal me mantendré asi de joven...-

-Shuichi…-

-Y debo darte las gracias al fin te libraras de mi ya que alguien como tu, por que debería seguir con un asesino como yo!-

Eiri se congelo ante eso.

Observando en silencio la escena los presentes inmediatamente entendieron adonde iva esa situación comprendiendo que el rubio dijo algo que lastimo al lobo rosa.

-Pues si como lo a dicho Shuichi nosotros conserbaremos nuestra juventud-inquirio Shinobu frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero eso quiere decir que en un parde años ya no estaremos juntos-menciono Hatori con miedo mirando a su lobo.

-Me temo que no Yoshuky-san-argumento Akira-todos ustedes son mortales no son seres mágicos es lógico que algundia mueren-

Nowaki se lanzo hasta donde estaba Hiroki tomando las garras del lycan.

-¿Hay un modo para que sea como tu Hiro-san? y permanezca a tu lado deporvida-

Kamijou miro con asombro al pediatra creyendo haber oído mal.

-Si Nowaki hay un modo y el remedio es que yo te marca mordiéndote para que seas un lobo-

-Entonces háganlo-declaro Usami poniéndose en pie.

-¡Usagi-san!-

-Misaki te adverti que jamás te dejaría ir, y pienso cumplirlo y si para estar contigo para siempre es ser como tu estoy dispuesto hacerlo-

-Yo también,no pienso volverme viejo y que al morir Hiro-san se quede solo!-

Los Guardianes Ocultos se quedaron en shock al ver que sus novios ya habían tomado la decisión.

-Desgraciadamente no podrán hacerlo-dijo Akira serio.

-Y por que no-se levanto Takano arto de la actitud del ojirrojo-acaso no tenemos derecho el ser como ustedes-

-Por supuesto que si lo tienen…pero ninguno de nosotros hara tal cosa eso seria condenarnos-

-Y eso por que?-pregunto Yukina que se encontraba abrazondo a Kisa en ese momento.

-Por que estando en este lado tenemos prohibido morder a un mortal-inquirio Aya-…y aunque ellos vivan aquí también lo tienen prohibido no deben hacerlo esa es la ley-

-Eso que importa ya, esta noche hemos quebrantado la regla mas importante…-agrego Akira masajeándose la sien acordándose de algo.

-Asi que a pesar de ser lo que son, tienen limites ¡verdad!-menciono Masamune captando.

-Es correcto humano, Aya y yo venimos a este mundo sin autorización de nuestra líder…y lo mas probable es que ya notaron nuestra ausencia, y nos ira en feria cuando regresemos a casa!-

-Si es que su majestad no se entera primero-dija Aya palida.

-Lo mas probable es que ya lo sabe y no solo eso también lo que hemos estado haciendo!-declaro Misaki sintiendo que una piedra gigante le caída en la cabeza al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Un segundo, si ustedes están aquí ¡¿como es posible que puedan saber lo que han hecho?!-pregunto Miyagi sin encontrarle sentido a eso.

-Humano se como se nota que no conozcas a el rey de todas las especies…-Akira miro directamente al ojiazul-entre todos los loup-garou hay un rey el padre de todo lo sobrenatural…-

-¿Loup-garou?-

-Ese es otro nombre, que le dieron los franceses a los lobos-

-¡Pero yo crei que los vampiros tenían a su propio rey!-aseguro Akihiko.

-Antes si, Usami-san-dijo Aya aclarando la duda del ojivioleta-hace muchos años cada ser magico tenían a su propio gobernante…las historias que hemos escuchado cuentan que nuestro rey era el Conde Dracula conocido como el Príncipe de la Oscuridad, el Hijo del Diablo-

-Hai, pero la leyenda también dice que fue asesinado por un cazador de nombre Van Helsing…-prosiguio Akira dando una devil sonrisa-cuyo verdadero nombre verdadero era Gabriel, el Arcangel Gabriel un guerrero y servidor del cielo que por sus pecados fue arrojado a la tierra para hacer el trabajo de Kami-sama-

-Ay, por favor están bormeando esperan que creamos esa basura-exclamo Yokozawa malhumorado.

-Como lo dijimos es solo una leyenda del que alguna vez fue nuestro rey, pero si no nos quieren creer ese es su problema, tan poco podemos obligarlos a que crean…pero con todo lo que a pasado y el que sus parejas sean lycans aun asi no creen…-

Los semes se mantuvieron callados sin atreverse a responder al vampiro.

-Su silencio me lo confirma pero no los culpo son mortales, no saben lo que es vivir en verdad y para que estén enterados hay otro mundo paralelo a este mundo, claro si sabe como buscarlo!...-

El ojirrojo rio con prepotencia, al ver que los mortales no comprendieron lo ultimo que dijo.

-Ah!,y antes de que se me olvide los vampiros que vieron hace unos momentos son o mejor dicho se hacían llamar los Akatsukis…-

-Akatsukis?...y ellos quienes eran, como para que nos atacaran?-dijo Hatori ahora mas serio.

-Eran un grupo de inmortales renegados, acusados por asesinato y por atreverse a ir al mundo humano agregando que bebieron sangre de los mortales infectándolos…son los mas buscados en todo el reino por aliarze a…a alguien que perteneció hace tiempo a la estirpe de los Guardianes Ocultos…-

-Fue?!,eso quiere decir que por algun motivo ya no lo es!-

-Yoshiyuki-san, hay cosas que no debemos decir asi que le pido que se abstenga de preguntar cosas que no podremos contestar-argumento Aya.

-Miren el caso es que Akatsuki por fin hasido destruida-volvio Akira con su relato-sabemos quienes son los únicos que quedan con vida por el momento ya no se puede hacer nada al respeto…-

Misaki miro curioso al nosferatu.

-Entonces esta es la despedida,no es cierto?-

-Hai,Misa-chan…ya no hay nada que nos retenga mas de lo debido en este lado de la Muralla Magica, y el quedarnos mas tiempo aquí no cambiara nada el castigo que resiviremos-

Ambos seres de la noche se levantaron dispuesto a marcharse.

-Me deprimo mucho, al darme cuenta que tenemos demasiado tiempo sin vernos-menciono Shuichi llorando a mares-y que tenia que pasar esto para aunque sea disfrutar unos momentos su presencia-

Aya no resistió la tentación y se abalanzo sobre el lobo rosa.

-KYAAA!,SHUICHI YO TAMBIEN TE EXTRAÑARE DEMACIADO!-

La ojiverde abrazaba el peludo cuello del lycan con fuerza, ya se podía observar que el color rosa de Shindo cambiaba a azul.

-Mujer ya basta, ¿acaso quieres que deje de respirar?-reprendio Akira-dabes actuando asi pareces una loca chiflada-

La pelirrubia dejo libre a Shuichi, matando con la mirada a su compañero.

-Grrr,púdrete desgraciado!-

-Di lo que quieras, no me importa…ah y chicos no se preocupen mucho por lo que han hecho es comprensible, el lobo que esta dentro de ustedes esta insatisfecho por lo pronto esta es la única solución que tienen si no quieren matar a sus propias parejas-

Nadie tuvo el valor de decir nada,el nosferatu tenia razón en todo.

En eso Akira se transformo mostrando sus grandes y poderosas alas.

-¡Hasta luego!, chicos…espero que algun dia nos volvamos a ver-ese fue la despedida del peliblanco antes de salir volando.

Misaki se acerco a la ojiverde.

-Aya…te entrego a Kusanagi, es un obsequio para Obaasan como muestra de disculpas, tal vez asi su castigo sea menor si le entregan la espada de Orochimaru!-

Sonriendo gustosa la rubia acepto el regalo del alfa de los Guardianes Ocultos.

-Antes de marcharme, Misaki ¿ya les dijeron de ellos?-pregunto de una forma muy seria la vampireza.

Esa pregunta tan sorpresiva, ocasiono que al lycantropo se le fuera el habla.

-¡No!...-despues de unos segundos Misaki respondió-Aya e-ellos no lo saben…n-nisiquiera pensamos decircelos, al menos no todavía-

Sin decir nada mas la chica se giro sujetando la espada comenzando a correr, transformándose salió volando.

Desde abajo los lobos y sus parejas veian como ambos vampiros se alejaban de ellos volando, desapareciendo de su vista entre las nubes.

-Creo que es hora de regresar a casa-declaro Takano.

-Hai-los varones estaban de acuerdo con el ojimarron.

-Pues nosotros no volveremos…-argumento Shinobu seriamente.

Miyagi se mostro estupefacto.

-Shinobu, no puedes estar hablando en serio!-

-Jamás e hablado mas en serio en toda mi vida, Miyagi-

-Misaki acaso piensas que yo regresare al apartamente sin ti-inquirio Akihiko con enojo no iria a ninguna parte sin su novio.

-Pues tendras que hacerlo Usagi-san…y no me repliques tenemos que hacerlo no tenemos otra obsion, no cuando la Cofradia esta aquí asechando en la ciudad…acaso sabes el gran riesgo que eso significa para nosotros y si nos encuentran nos mataran al instante y no les importaría que estuviéramos públicamente en medio de tanta gente con tal de acabar con nuestras vidas, si entiendes eso verdad?...-

No se atrevió a contradecir Usami a su lobito.

-Lo único que podemos hacer por ustedes es que Chiaki-san los encamine a la ciudad…no demos llevarlos todos juntos eso seria arriesgarnos demasiado, si solo va uno de nosotros no levantara sospechas…-

-Pero la ciudad esta lejos de aquí-menciono Yuki con frustración revolviéndose el cabello-pretenden que vayamos caminando?!-

-Eiri-san, no tienen alternativa asi que no hay nada mas que decir…y otra cosa ahora es responsabilidad suya el traernos a unas cuantas personas ya sean hombres o mujeres…-

A los semes se les fue el color de su cara, entendiendo el doble sentido de esas palabras.

-PRETENDES QUE LES TRAIGAMOS A UNAS PUTAS CON LAS QUE PUEDAN REVOLCARSE!-grito eufórico Yokozawa.

-Hai…tenemos que satisfacer nuestro deseo y apagar este fuego que arde dentro de nosotros…-dijo Misaki mirando a su escritor-Usagi-san admito que te deseo te deseo en verdad…-

Akihiko se sonrojo pero de dicha por fin su adoracion le a confesado que lo desea.

-Y no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de estar entre tus brazos,sentirte entre mis piernas…pero es mas fuerte mi razonamiento que mi deseo hacia ti, y por que te amo no puedo no podemos estar con ustedes todas esas personas que hemos matado fue para saciar nuestro impulso sexual…al estar excitados nuestro instinto animal nos domina por completo y al tener sexo con humanos no nos satisface en nada, y por estar insatisfechos terminamos por asesinarlos…y nosotros no queremos hacerles eso por esa razón nos fuimos para que estuvieran asalvo aunque sea lejos de nosotros!-

Al escuchar toda la declaración que les dio el lycan, rápidamente comprendieron todo lo que habia sucedió el por que ese comportamiento agresivo y el haberse ido sin decir nada, fue para protegerlos no cabia duda sus amados en verdad los querian como para hacer todo lo que han hecho, para mantenerlos asaldo de ellos mismos.

-Muy bien, lo haremos-declaro Akihiko con firmeza-si ustedes sean sacrificado por nosotros también los haremos, Misaki cada vez que podamos les traeremos a alguien-

Los demás varones miraban a Usami con sorpresa.

Asombrándose por el coraje que mostraba su novio, Misaki los miro con todo el amor que sentía por el ojivioleta.

-Pero Usagi-san no tengo que repetirles que sean precavidos en eso, sin levantar sospechas y tengan mucho cuidado de la cofradía-

-¡Entendido Misaki y recuerda que te amo!-

-Yo igual Usagi-san-dijo en un susurro el loup-garou.

-Entonces es hora de irnos-inquirio Chiaki en 4 patas.

Los semes fueron hasta el lobo marron chocolate que empezó a caminar guiándolos para llevarlos directo a casa.

A lo lejos del lugar secreto de la manada.

En la cima de una colina se hallaba un hermoso unicornio blanco, que con los rayos de la luna llena aparecia un pequeño destello de luz sobre su cuerpo.

La hermosa criatura estando a una larga distancia,habia escuchado toda la combersacion que se llevo acabo en la montaña y que la mantendria ahí oculta de por vida siendo la única testigo de ese gran secreto.

Los ojos morados del animal se habían vuelto vacios, sin dudar esa era una clara señal de que algo pasaría muy pronto y que todo lo que en esa montaña se habia revelado provoco, un cambio que no tendría retorno todo estaba echo las piesas empezaban a moverse dando inicio a un juego demasiado peligroso que traería felicidad o desgracia.


	13. Inesperado Regreso

**Listo ya traje la continuacion no es muy largo pero solo hasta ahi se me ocurrio!**

* * *

**~*Inesperado Regreso*~**

Ya habia pasado una semana los varones siguieron con sus vidas, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió no era motivo para descuidar sus obligaciones,y como lo prometido Akihiko cada noche les llevaban a sus amantes alguna mujer,hombre o pagaban alguna prostituta con engaños jurando pasar una noche increíble, vendándoles los ojos llevándolos directamente a la montaña para entregarlos a los lobos.

Para ellos era demasiado doloroso saber que sus amados se acostaban con alguien mas que no fueran ellos, y sufrían cada noche que se quedaban cerca en espera de que sus lycans quedaran satisfechos, al se escucharan los gritos de auxilio pidiendo ayuda una ayuda que jamás llegaría para salvarlos.

No se imaginaban lo que el destino les tenia preparado.

En otra parte del mundo.

Inglaterra 09:25 pm de la noche.

La ciudad era iluminado por las luces de noche.

Mientras que en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, en una habitación oscura una persona se encontraba hablando por el teléfono sosteniendo en sus manos el periódico.

-Entiendo...si ya lo e visto en las noticias también,pero despreocupate esto tienen solución…-

El hombre hablaba con un claro asento aristocratico.

-Katze!...se que la situación es complicada, pero yo hace años que tenia previsto esto…me extraña que precisamente tu lo hayas olvidado por completo…-

-Majestad, ¡usted sabe perfectamente que con estas cosas no se juegan!-hablaba del otro lado de la bocina la voz seria de otro hombre.

-Eso lo se muy bien…pero por esto no me alterare, al contrario me siento feliz de que esto por fin haya pasado después de tanta espera ya e estado fuera de casa por mucho tiempo es hora de volver…-

-De acuerdo su Majestad ¿que es lo que quiere que haga?...-

-Por lo pronto envíales el mensaje…quiero todo preparado para resivirlos como se merecen no quiero errores quiero que todos absolutamente todos vengan, ¿¡queda claro!?-

-¡Hai!, su Excelencia todo será como usted mande!-

Se corto la llama.

Colocando la bocina en su lugar y dejando el periódico sobre la cama, fue hasta la ventana observando las luces que iluminaban la ciudad.

En eso la puerta se habrio.

-¿Que sucede?, Oniisan-hablo la suave voz de una mujer entrando a la habitación.

-Regresaremos…-

-Eh!...ahora, pero pensé que querías quedarte aquí un siglo…¿que fue lo que te hizo tomar esa decisión?...-

-Solo te dire que algo sucedió que me a echo cambiar de parecer…y decidi interrumpir nuestro viaje, se que solo a pasado la mitad de lo planeado…-

La mujer permaneció callada.

-Pero debemos regresar a casa…¡ahora quiero que les informes de todo esto a la manada, y después vaz a recepción y le digas a la encargada que nos manden traer boletos de avión…partimos esta misma noche!-

-Ok!...Oniisan solo espero que sepas bien lo que haces-dijo la mujer retirándose dejándolo solo.

Al verse solo de nuevo dio un largo suspiro.

-¡No me arrepiento de esta decisión!, y se que es muy pronto para volver después de que paso aquello…Madre Gaia espero estar haciendo lo correcto tu que todo lo vez, espero me des alguna señal…-

Apartándose de la ventana se encamino hasta la puerta de entrada.

-Y temo que nuestro regreso habrá viejas heridas que no han sanado, ¡y creo que jamás lo harán!…pero aceptare lo que venga, Kami-sama sabe cuanto hemos sufrido ya pero aun asi que pase lo que tenga que pasar…a pesar de eso, aun asi estoy feliz de ver de nuevo a mis adorados pequeños!-

Dicho todo salió del cuarto.

Sobre la cama ya hacia el periódico que dejo, en la primera pagina se publicaba las extañas desapariciones que sucedían en Japon, el reporte decía que la cantidad era de 100 personas hombres y mujeres que habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, y por lo que los agentes de la policía dijeron todas esas personas desaparecían durante la noche de cada dia, algunos testigos informaron verlos en algun antro en compañía de algunos hombres antes de su desaparición cuyos nombres no sabían, pero por las descripciones que dieron eran jovenes.


End file.
